Beyond the Light
by Darcy18
Summary: Light and B's plan didn't end well and they lost the battle... but what is there beyond the light? Beyond death? The two are Shinigami's in process now and they want the same thing... to make L's life as miserable as possible. SEQUEL OF SECOND CHANCE.
1. Chapter 1

**It's finally here! Beyond the Light sequel of Second Chance.**

 **If you don't have read Second Chance, please read that one first before this one. Otherwise you'll have no idea what's going on.**

 **Enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

There was not much pain. Only shock and disbelief ran through him the moment he felt the bullet going through his chest. It went so fast afterwards. The knife left his numb growing hand and blood filled his lungs and a lot more inside his body. Strength went away and he fell off the man he hated the most. The man he just wanted to kill.

 _It's over… I'm really dying…_

His view clouded and black spots formed. His numbers would ran out any moment now. The last thing he thought about was that Light hadn't left him alone like A did. This time he was the one that left his friend.

 _I'm sorry, Light._

/\/\/\/\

B sat, still confused, on the dry sandy ground. He did die… but he didn't. When he had felt his last heart beat and it became black before his eyes, he lost consciousness. Only to wake up again in the place he was in now.

His hands went to his chest and checked for the bullet wound, but found nothing. There was no blood on his black shirt and nothing on his dark jeans either. There was no hole that went through his chest.

 _How… Where is… How am I still alive? Am I even alive?_

B tried to stand up off the ground, but something made him lose his balance and he struggled to not fall over. There was something on his back that wasn't there before.

He turned his head to look behind him and his eyes widened. Behind him he saw two large wings. They looked leather like, like a bat's.

 _What the hell…?!_

His hands went to his back to the space between his shoulder blades and felt that the wings were clearly part of his body. They felt like a part of him now he had noticed them. He could feel the wings like his arms and even move them, creating wind around him.  
He flapped his wings faster and was slightly startled when his feet lift off the ground.

 _I have wings. I can fly. Not that I mind, but where the hell am I?!_

'Look what we have here! A new one!'

B jerked around to see who said that. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a creature much like Ryuk and Rem. A Shinigami. This Shinigami had a hook as left hand and a feather headdress. It was hard to see a Shinigami's gender, but something told him this was a male.

The Shinigami laughed at his surprised face. 'Welcome in the Shinigami Realm. Don't look so surprised… You must have used a Death Note to come here so you must know about the rule that if you use it, you go to Nothingness.' The Shinigami smirked. 'You're stuck here for eternity.'

 _Alright, at least I know where I am now. I knew about the rule, but I never thought "Nothingness" would mean the Shinigami Realm._

'Wait… you said I'm a new one? A new what?' he asked curiously.

The creature grinned. 'I mean you're a new Shinigami. If a human writes something in the Death Note, they will be doomed to live as a Shinigami in afterlife.'

B frowned. 'But… I don't look like a Shinigami at all… I look human, except for the wings.'

'Yeah, that's how you can see you're a new one. Shinigami's who just got here keep their human appearance for a while with only some Shinigami features. After a certain amount of days you will change into a full Shinigami and you'll lose all of your memories as human,' he explained.

'So I'm a half Shinigami then? For how long exactly?'

'If you count from the time you died, it's 168 days until you'll lose your human memories forever and you'll be a full Shinigami.'

 _168 days… that's six months. I've still got half a year until I'll lose my past._

His thought were interrupted when he saw the Shinigami staring intensely at him.

'What?'

'Hmm, just wondering. Could you be the interesting human Ryuk found on Earth? He hasn't returned to the Realm yet so I guess not…'

'I'm a friend of Light Yagami, the human Ryuk gave a Death Note to,' B said. 'I helped him with his goal to create a perfect world and he helped me taking revenge.'

The Shinigami snickered. 'Ah, so that's how it is. Well, I suppose your goals didn't go as planned, eh?'

B glared. 'No, it didn't go as planned.'

 _If it did I wouldn't be here!_

'I've never heard you say your name by the way,' B said. 'I'm known as B.'

'Ah, how stupid of me to forget! I'm Zellogi.' He tilted his head a bit. 'I don't know exactly what is normal in the Human World for names, but isn't one letter strange for a name?'

B shrugged. What does it matter if this guy knows his full name. He's already dead anyway. 'My full name is Beyond Birthday, but I've been called B for a long time.'

Zellogi nodded understandingly. 'I like that name. You should call yourself that. It isn't unusual for new Shinigami's to change the name they had as human when they get here. Think about it.'

"B" stood for his time at Wammy House anyway… maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to consider Zellogi's advise.

'I will.'

'Good!' Zellogi opened his wings and he raised from the ground. 'Then follow me. I will bring you to the Shinigami King. All new ones have to go to him to get a Death Note for yourself. Otherwise you'll be dead very soon and this time I mean really dead.'

He nodded and opened his wings too flapping around with them again until his feet came off the ground. He would need some more time to get used to this, but for someone who just discovered to have wings he was doing quite well.

Zellogi chuckled. 'Don't worry. It won't take long before flying with those wings will be like a second nature to you. Now let's go!'

While they flew over more of the Shinigami Realm B began to understand why Ryuk was so bored here. There was much dry sand, rocks and the plants he saw were all dead trees and bushes. Of course it wasn't odd everything in the world of Death Gods would be… well… _dead_.

He saw more Shinigami and most of them looked up curiously to see who he was, but he didn't care about them. All what he cared about was one special fact.

Light would come to this Realm and become a Shinigami too.

He never dared to think about what lay beyond the light, beyond death. But now he knew where the both of them would be going.

 _I'll see you again very soon, Light._

* * *

 **Just to let you all know... I've made a Fanfic Trailer for this story (that's what you get if I'm bored and I'm playing around with After Effects).  
You can search on Youtube for: _Beyond the Light [Death Note Fanfic Trailer]_ , or go to my deviantart to watch it there :)**


	2. Chapter 2

To his surprise his eyes opened after he closed them, waiting for death.

After Ryuk wrote his name in the Death Note he died of a heart attack and everything went dark before his eyes. Now he appeared to be awake again and he felt alright.

 _Where am I?_

Light looked around to get a better look of his surroundings. Much dry sand, rocks, dead plants and trees. If he didn't know better he thought this looked like the place Ryuk described as the "Shinigami Realm".

 _Wait… does this mean Nothingness is actually the Shinigami Realm?_

He tried to get on his feet, but fell flat on his face right after. He felt strangely out of balance.

'Nice face plant, Light!' a voice said chuckling.

His head shot up when he heard the voice. Of course he shouldn't been surprised. If he was here because he used the Death Note then…

Someone helped him up and he managed to keep his balance, although his knees almost let him down when he saw it was true.

 _B!_

'B… you… you are…' he said breathless. ' _Alive_.'

'Hmm, I wouldn't call it that. We are very much dead. We're only on our way to be a real Shinigami.'

Light's eyes widened. 'What?'

Then he began notice more details about B after the first shock of seeing his friend again went away. B looked almost normal like he always had. The only thing that changed were his eyes and the bat like wings that came out of his back. Now his eyes had always been a little bit odd. A dark brown, but with a hint of red if you looked closely. Now his eyes were radiant blood red.

B saw him looking at his wings. 'I know, isn't it awesome? I have freaking _wings_! You can actually fly with them like Ryuk and Rem did. They're amazing.'

'Your eyes changed too,' Light said. He saw confusion in B's expression. 'You didn't know yet? They turned blood red.'

B slowly shook his head. 'No… no one told me that before since I got here.'

'Are you here since you… died?' It was hard to think of the sight he saw when he saw his friend dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

'Yeah, pretty much. If I'm right you died about a day later since you appeared here just now.'

Light nodded. 'About a day I think. My sense of time went away in a cell without windows.'

'Did Ryuk…?' B let the obvious question hang in the air.

'He did. I don't blame him much. My time as Kira was over and he told me he would write my name in his Death Note if I was about to die or going to prison for life, that would be too boring.'

B rolled his eyes. 'That sounds like Ryuk. By the way Light, there's something different about you too. Your hair color changed into dark red… wine red or burgundy or something. Not to forget the wings you got of course…'

Light gasped. 'I have wings too?!' He turned his head to see indeed a pair of wings attached to his back.

 _That explains why I lost my balance earlier…_

B snickered softly. 'You saw I had wings, but you didn't think about yourself? If I were you I would've looked immediately if I had them myself.'

Light ignored that statement and inspected his wings. They were different from B's. His were graceful and soft. Black feathers adorned both his wings as if he was a dark angel.

 _Godlike wings for a fallen Godlike human…_

'I like them,' he stated.

'Well, don't you gonna test them? Go on!' B said excitingly.

'Uhm…' He felt the wings connected to his body as if they were a part of him like his arms, but it felt odd to have something to move on your back.

He flapped slowly. 'Like this?'

'Yes! Now faster until your feet come off the ground. It's pretty easy.'

Light flapped his wings harder, but didn't seem to get a grip on flying as fast as B. His feet went off the ground for maybe a meter of three or so, but not very much longer he lost control and fell down… right on B who was watching him from the ground.

He pushed himself up with his elbows. 'Argh… sorry it looked like it went well at first, but-'

Light stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed the position the two were in. He was lying on top of B while B blinked in surprise beneath him. After the surprise went away Light saw a very familiar glint in the red eyes and a large grin spread across his face.

Light's eyes widened and jumped off his friend. 'Oh no! You're not going to mention anything about what I think you're thinking!'

'Aww, but Light~'

'NO!'

B pouted. 'Fine, you were never going to be on top anyways. Did you know I'm a very aggressive top?' *****

Light blushed and groaned. 'This is not something I want to hear from you. You've changed nothing.'

B smirked. 'Nope and so have you.'

A cackling laugh broke through and they turned around only to see Ryuk flying towards them. 'I see you two found each other already… what a pity I missed it.'

Ryuk came down and landed next to the two boys. 'How's your heart doing, Light?'

Light huffed. 'Very funny… you know how it is.'

The Shinigami shrugged. 'You can't blame me. It would've been boring if I must've stayed with you for your whole imprisoned life.'

'I don't blame you,' Light sighed. 'I know it was going to happen anyway… and now I know what Nothingness is, I'm happy to be here instead of imprisonment.'

'Wait,' B spoke to get the attention. 'What happened to L? Did he die of his wounds?'

Light didn't want to destroy the sliver of hope B had, but it wasn't right to lie. He was going to figure out eventually.

'I'm afraid not, B…' Light answered. 'I haven't seen him after I was taken away, but he didn't look like he was going to die of his wounds.'

B lowered his head in disappointment. 'Goddamnit,' he muttered.

Light watched his defeated looking friend. It was bad enough he couldn't create the world he wanted. Now B's goal failed too. But now they were both dead nobody would continue what they wanted to… _wait a minute!_

 _We are Shinigami now! Of course we can kill that bastard!_

He grabbed B by his shoulders. 'B! We are Shinigami's now, right? We can write L's name in a Death Note!'

B raised his head with wonder sparkling in his red eyes. 'You're right. I got my own Death Note from the Shinigami King not long ago. You can get yours too!' He let out a laugh. 'We can make an end to L despite being dead!'

'No, you can't do that.'

Light let go of B and together they turned to look at Ryuk. 'What do you mean by that?! We're Shinigami's!' Light said irritated.

Ryuk shook his head. 'Nope, you are _half_ Shinigami and still half human. It takes a lot more days for you to get rid of your human memories and become a full Shinigami. Didn't you think it was strange for you to look still so human while we look like we do?' He cackled a short laugh. 'You can't write the detective's name anyway in a Death Note. It's against the rules to write someone's name if you knew them in your human life. Or any name of someone close to that person by the way.'

B's face flushed with anger. 'WHAT? Why does such stupid rule exist?!'

'To prevent the new Shinigami's from killing everyone off as revenge. It has probably happened in the past for such rule to exist. The Shinigami King must have thought it was wrong and made the rule. After all… this isn't Heaven where all your dreams come true. Too bad for you.'

'Then I'll kill him with my bare hands!'

Ryuk looked amused at the angry young man. 'That's also against the rules… you can't kill in any other way than with the Death Note.'

At this point B looked ready to explode. 'WHAT! Bullshit!'

Light thought about what Ryuk had told them. They couldn't kill without the Death Note, but it wasn't permitted to write a name of someone you knew in your past life or someone close to that person. They had a certain amount of days before their memories would disappear and they would turn into a full Shinigami forever.

 _I think I got a plan…_

'B, calm down. I think I got something,' Light said reassuringly. 'But first I have to know how many days we got before we lose our memories. Do you know that?'

He took a deep breath to calm himself and nodded. 'Yes, a Shinigami named Zellogi found me just after I woke up here. He told me it takes 168 days before the memories disappear.'

Light grinned. 'That's good enough!' He turned to Ryuk. 'Ryuk, are there more rules that only apply to new Shinigami's like us? Like entering the Human World?'

'Uhm… yeah. Because you are still half human you can enter the human world and stay there for as long as you like without needing a human who has your Death Note in possession.'

B raised an eyebrow. 'I'm really curious now about your plan. What is it?'

Light smirked. 'We have about 168 days and we can stay all that time in the Human World. We can't kill L and the ones close to him, but we can make his life as miserable as we can. What if we, for example, would drop a Death Note and let one of his present successors find it? You said you were his successors a long time ago, so he has to have new ones now, don't you think?'

A wide grin spread over B's face. 'I know just where to find them… Wammy House.'

'Uh… not to interrupt your interesting plan, but don't you need an extra Death Note for that? Or do you give the kid one of your own?' Ryuk questioned curiously.

Light shook his head. 'Of course not! Don't you remember we had three Death Notes back in the Human World? The one I picked up myself, Misa's and Rem's…' He saw B understood where he was going. 'They destroyed mine and Misa's, but Rem's Death Note is still hidden by B, because I told him to keep it should we needed it in the future.'

'It should be in the apartment I lived in!' B said excited. 'Since no other human touched it, it should be alright for us to pick it up.'

'Then we know what to do,' Light said.

'If I were you I would go to the Shinigami King first to get my own Death Note,' Ryuk commented.

Light nodded. 'Yes, but after that… we're going back to Earth.'

 _Do you think you're rid of us, L? You have no idea what's coming…_

* * *

 *** In Another Note: The LA Murder Cases, B says to Naomi Misora that he's an aggressive top and never once been submissive… not even for a traffic light.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's almost two weeks since I updated something ;-; I feel terrible about my slow writing...  
The last year of my study is started and until february I'm doing an internship and after that my exam to let them show I can finally say goodbye to this school! :D So I don't know yet how much time I have to write... maybe only one or two hours in the evening and it takes a few hours to write a chapter like this. But the updates will come eventually! :)**

 **Now introducing the new main character next to Light, Beyond and L... Mello! :D**

* * *

'Mello! Give the ball a good kick and we'll win for sure!'

Mello knew this was the chance for him to win the game of soccer and he would be the champion of his team. The _winning_ team of course. He threw his leg backwards and gave the soccer ball a kick with all the power he had.

A little bit too much power.

The ball flew over their heads and landed somewhere far off the playfield in the bushes along the fence that enclosed Wammy House.

Raoul, one of Mello's teammates, glanced at him. 'Go get it.'

Mello glared back. 'Why me? You're the one who said to give the ball "a good kick".'

A loud ringing bell sounded from the speakers outside the house. The bells were to call everyone over to the canteen for dinner.

Raoul grinned and waved. 'See you later! Don't forget to get the ball!' And he ran away with the others following him. No one wanted to get the ball all over there. Neither did Mello.

He grumbled something under his breath, but went on his way to find the ball in the bushes anyway. It was doing that, or asking for a new one by Roger. He hated that man. Roger never liked kids and only worked at Wammy's because he was an old friend of Mr. Wammy, also called Watari. Since Mello always got himself into trouble, Roger disliked him the most.

 _I'm going to be late for dinner if I don't hurry._

He searched through the bushes for the ball. Luckily it hadn't rained earlier so the bushes were dry.

 _Ah, there it is!_

He picked up the ball and stepped out of the bushes. Just as he wanted to turn around and go back he noticed something lying down on the ground. Almost hidden beneath the bushes. It was rectangular and black. When he looked closer he saw that it was a notebook.

He frowned. _Who the hell would leave here a notebook behind?_

Mello wasn't too interested and shrugged it off. Not his problem someone left it there. He walked away, but after a few steps he stopped again. He turned around to shot a glance in the direction where the mysterious notebook was. He didn't know what it was, but something… like a feeling, pulled his attention back to the notebook. As if it begged him to pick it up and take it.

He walked back quickly. _It's just a notebook. What can go wrong?_ And he picked it up, putting it under his shirt.

After he rushed back to his room, changed his sweaty clothes into clean ones and dropped the notebook on his desk, he went down to the canteen to eat. Almost everyone was already present and eating.

His eyes went over the tables and spotted his best friend. It wasn't that hard to spot the red haired boy.

He waved at him. 'Hey, Mello! I already got you some food here!'

Mello walked towards Matt and sat down beside him. He glanced at the plate with food that Matt brought for him and grinned when he saw the chocolate milk.

'Just what I needed,' he said as he grabbed the glass and took a sip.

Matt shook his head. 'I'll never understand what's it with you and chocolate. Too bad you can't have a chocolate bar during the meal.'

He sighed. 'Yeah, but this is something at least.' He put down his glass and took a bite of his plate full of food.

After a few bites and some talking with Matt about the boring lessons that day there began to rise some noise behind him. He ignored it first until a hubbub of loud laughter reached his ears and Matt turned around to see what all the commotion was for.

'Hm, they're picking on Near again,' he said.

Mello shrugged uninterested and grabbed his glass again to take a sip. 'Not my problem. He's an annoying twerp anyway.'

'He's not even defending himself!'

'Loooooser~!'

'Take this, smart-ass!'

Suddenly people gasped and yelled "look out!", but it was too late already.

Near, pushed by some guy, lost his balance, stumbled forward… and fell against Mello who had no idea what had happened behind him.  
The glass in his hand fell and chocolate milk spilled all over his clothes. Mello sat stock-still, too shocked for a moment to move or speak.

Matt's eyes widened when he noticed who had fallen against Mello and he feared for the albino's life. It was just a matter of seconds before Mello would burst out in rage.

Mello blinked. _What. Was. THAT?!_

He turned around and saw Near on the ground behind him, trying to get on his feet again. His eyes darkened when he saw the group of guys staring terrified at the blond ball of fury. Mello narrowed his eyes in a glare that would make a member of the Mafia piss his pants. The one who had pushed Near shrieked in fear and run away out of the canteen, his mates quickly running after him.

His gaze went back to Near who was on his feet again and let out a low growl.

A hand on his shoulder tried to hold him back. 'Mels… please calm down. It wasn't his fault he was pushed,' Matt said, trying to calm the blond.

Of course, it didn't work at all.

Mello shot up from his seat and grabbed Near by the collar of his pajama shirt. The smaller boy had to stand on his toes or he would be lifted off the floor.

'Look what you did, sheep!' Mello yelled in his face. 'You could fall everywhere, but noooo, it had to be right where _I_ sat!'

Near didn't look very impressed. His face didn't show any emotion and his dark eyes looked right into Mello's ice blue ones that on the moment could freeze hell over.

'Why don't you stay in your room and play with your fucking toys so I don't have to see your pale ass face!'

Someone of the staff had noticed Mello's rant and was on his way. Matt saw it and tried to get his attention.

'Mello, stop it or you're going to get in trouble again!'

But Mello ignored the redhead or didn't hear him, because he was shaking Near up now violently.

'Don't stare at me with those empty eyes of you, your robot!' Mello screamed.

'MELLO!'

Roger's voice thundered through the canteen when he was close enough to really see what was happening.

Mello dropped Near instantly and the boy fell to the floor for the second time that evening.

'Mello! Are you insane?'

'It's not my fault, Roger!' he pointed at his clothes that were still drenched in chocolate milk. 'He made me spill this all over me!'

Roger quickly helped Near up his feet and narrowed his eyes at Mello. 'I can hardly believe Near would do such thing.'

 _Stupid_ perfect _Near…_

'But-' Mello tried to protest.

'No buts! You could seriously hurt the poor boy! What if you gave him a whiplash by shaking him so hard?' Roger looked furious. 'As punishment you are forbidden to eat _or_ drink any kind of chocolate for a whole week!'

Mello's mouth fell open in shock. ' _What_?!' he shrieked. 'That unfair!'

'Then you had to think about your actions before you started harassing, Near,' Roger said.

It was very clear the man wouldn't take back the punishment.

Mello looked like he was going to scream at Roger, but suddenly closed his mouth and stalked out of the canteen before he could get in even more trouble.

Matt hesitated to go after his friend, but decided to let him blow off some steam first. He knew Mello needed some time to cool down. Staying in their shared room alone would be the best for everyone. There was nothing there that could hurt anyone anyway.

* * *

 **Nope, nothing dangerous in Mello's room... only a certain black notebook ;)**

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! A new chapter! :D**

* * *

Mello threw his door open and entered his room. He knew Matt would leave him alone for some time so he had the room for himself for now. Which was good because he felt like tearing everything apart.

'Arggh! Stupid Roger!'

He took off his shirt and dark jeans to replace them with clean ones from his closet. Chocolate is amazing, but certainly not if it's spilt all over your clothes.

Mello pulled his clean shirt over his head and let out another frustrated growl. 'It wasn't even my fault this time! Roger always takes Near's side.'

He grabbed the nearest object within reach, a shoe, and threw it through the room, not caring where or what it would hit. It hit his own desk and the powerful throw swept everything that was on his desk on the floor with loud noise. The many study books and papers fell on the floor with the sound of a small avalanche.

Mello watched silently how the last book fell to the ground and sighed. It doesn't matter how mad he is, his books can't have much damage. He needed them to study and finally become better than Near.

He began to pick up the books off the floor and put them back on his desk while muttering bad wishes to Roger. When he almost cleared the floor he noticed a certain book that he didn't recognize immediately. He raised an eyebrow and reached out for the black notebook.

 _This is the notebook I found outside in the bushes after our game of soccer._

He couldn't see any name on the cover so he flipped it open, curiously looking at the pages on the inside. There were normal lined pages as in any other notebook, but in the front were pages where something was already written… it looked like rules.

' The human whose name is written in this note shall die,' he said mumbled. He read the next rule. 'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.'

He watched the next one unbelieving and shook his head. 'If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.'

He threw the notebook back on his desk. _Just a stupid childish game or something. There's no way a book can kill someone._

He turned around, but stopped halfway to look back again at the notebook.

 _Then again… if it's just a joke it wouldn't hurt._

He sat down at his desk and took a pen. He opened it and began to write a name on the first page of the notebook.

 _Roger Ruvie_

His name was known as he hadn't an alias like all the children in the orphanage. Although he wouldn't really die of a heart attack, it felt good to write his name down. Especially after the totally unfair punishment. A week without chocolate? Hell no.

He checked the clock on the wall in the room and rolled his eyes. The notebook said after 40 seconds. Well, they were gone already. Nothing happened and he was still without his beloved chocolate.

 _Maybe I can steal some from the kitchen at night…_

He grabbed a book from his desk, wanting to study on his bed. He never even reached the bed before the door slammed open.

Mello jerked around and sent the person who dared to bother him a venomous glare.

Matt stood panting in the door opening as if he had run the whole way. 'Mels!'

His gaze softened by the sight of his best friend. Though he couldn't help but feel worried. 'What's wrong, Matt?'

The redhead took a deep breath to calm down a bit. 'Roger suddenly collapsed in the middle of the canteen. He was giving everyone his "think of your manners" speech when he gasped, grabbed at his chest and collapsed on the ground. They say he had a heart attack.'

Mello's eyes widened in shock. _Heart attack?!_

'A… heart… attack… are you sure?' he said breathless.

Matt nodded. 'I'm sure. Some of the others that were in the canteen knew what a heart attack looked like. The staff that came running tried CPR on Roger and the alarm number was called. It's chaos downstairs! It was so unexpected.'

'Really? I mean, wasn't Roger already really old?'

Matt looked at him weirdly. 'Roger was in his sixties, Mels. He wasn't _that_ old.'

'Oh… maybe the stress became him too much?'

 _I can't tell Matt about the notebook. Does this mean it wasn't a joke? It really kills people? Oh god, I murdered someone!_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled out of his thoughts. Matt let go of his shoulder. 'Are you alright? You're beginning to look really pale.'

Mello shot him a small smile. 'Yeah, I'm good. Just shocked by the sudden news.'

The siren of an ambulance sounded in the distance and Matt rushed the room out. 'I'm going to watch the ambulance arrive!' he said before he disappeared from view.

Mello blinked and slowly sat down on his bed, studying forgotten. He knows the ambulance wouldn't make a difference. It can't be coincidence that not long after he wrote Roger's name down in that notebook he got a heart attack.

 _It's real._

He stood up and went slowly to his desk, picking up the black notebook in his hands. He opened it and saw Roger's name on the first page where he wrote it down. The first few pages in the front had more rules he first didn't bother to read, but now…

When the shock went away his mind became clearer. Many new possibilities had opened with the power he possessed with this notebook.  
With this notebook he can be the best for once, even better than Near! He could take revenge on the people who murdered his parents when he was little. He could become a better detective than he had ever dared to dream about!

Mello clutched the notebook firmly against his chest and chuckled. A wide grin spread across his face as his future looked much more brighter than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Light looked around in wonder. This was the first time he saw the world with his Shinigami eyes. The names and lifespans of the children of the orphanage they came to hovered in red above their heads, telling him who they were and when they would die.

'So this is Wammy House?' he asked B.

B stood next to him, watching the house he lived for a few years of his childhood. 'Yeah, this is it. This is where L's successors are brought up. It was a normal orphanage in the beginning, but after L came it changed. Now there are only kids who are gifted or extremely talented.'

Light nodded to show B he had heard him and continued to stare at the red letters and numbers above everyone's head.

B chuckled lightly. 'It's funny to see how new the eyesight is to you while I'm already used to it.'

'That's no surprise. You had them your whole life already!'

Light saw a little girl walking through the hallway on her way to get something to eat in the canteen. He frowned when he noticed her lifespan would end in only three more years. She wouldn't even reach the age to become a teenager…

'It'll become easier to see past those lifespans,' B suddenly said to him.

Light turned to look at his friend and saw the girl didn't went unnoticed by him too.

'Just don't think too much about every person you see. If you don't know them, it's not important to feel sad about it. And even if you know the person…' B sighed. 'Then try to ignore it.'

 _He has to think of his friend, A, most likely. It must be hard to return to a place where bad memories have the upper hand._

'Light,' B said to get his attention. 'I thought about something Zellogi told me when I met him. He said to me that most humans who change into Shinigami change their name too. I've decided I'll follow his advice and rather be called Beyond instead of B from now on... "B" is too much like "L".'

Light smiled at his friend. 'Alright, _Beyond_.'

A smile tucked at Beyond's lips when he heard Light's response. 'And what about you? You're still going through afterlife with your birth name or change it into "Kira" or something?'

He considered the name Kira as his name instead of Light. It's not like he made the name, the people did, but it did sound good.

 _Though something's not right with the name "Kira". It's not like I could change the world in a better place eventually… I failed in that part when I died._

'I'll think about it a little longer,' Light answered. 'I'm not so sure.'

Beyond looked like he wanted to say something, but he was abruptly interrupted when the door to the canteen slammed open. A certain blond stormed through the hallway, most likely on his way to his room somewhere in the building.

'Isn't that the kid you described as Mello? The second successor to L?' Light asked. 'The one you thought would be perfect for our plan?'

Beyond nodded. 'Yeah, that's him. I dropped the notebook in the bushes when I saw he was walking towards them to pick up a ball. He took it and went back with it, but I don't not if he used it already.'

'Hmm, we added the rules of the Death Note to the notebook as Rem's didn't have those in hers at first so he must've read them.'

'Didn't you thought it was a joke when you first picked up your Death Note? I think he thinks that too… but it can't be that long before he tries it anyway.'

'True, it can't be that long so let's find out where he went and see what Mello is going to-'

A high scream of fear came from behind the closed doors to the canteen, followed by a murmur of voices. The doors flew open and know people yelled about calling an ambulance. Some of the smaller children that ran past them cried.

Light and Beyond gave each other one look and they ran, invisible for everyone else, through the door and entered the canteen. Some of the adults stood around someone on the floor and were talking in panicking voices.

'He just collapsed!'

'Did somebody call an ambulance yet?!

'Roger! Are you okay? Can you hear me?'

Light saw a man, probably Roger, lying on the ground on his back. The man wasn't that old, maybe in his sixties and his hands grabbed tightly his chest. His _heart_.

'He died of a heart attack,' said Beyond perplexed.

'So this means Mello wrote his name in the Death Note…' Light said, thinking deeply about the reason why. 'When Mello ran out of the canteen he looked furious… maybe this man angered him bad enough to actually write his name in the Death Note, although he couldn't know it would kill him for real.'

Beyond cast a glance to the man on the ground. 'I never liked that man.'

Light's eyes widened. 'He was here when you lived her too? What was his purpose here?'

'He kept the orphanage running in Watari's absence, which was a lot since Watari follows L everywhere.' Beyond scowled. 'Roger never disliked children. I've never understood why he would work in this place.'

'L will hear soon about this then,' Light said. 'Let's find Mello.'

They went on their search for the room where Mello stayed in. Beyond knew his way to the area where the rooms of all the boys were. On their way a redhead ran off through the hall. Soon enough they found the blond with the Death Note in his hands standing in his room. They saw how Mello clutched the notebook firmly against his chest and chuckled to himself. The grin he showed on his face let them know for certain that he won't discard the special notebook.

Light laughed softly. 'You were right. This kid really is perfect for our plan.'

Beyond snickered. 'I told you. He doesn't even look like he's sad about the fact he killed someone!'

 _But wait… he was in his room all the time. How has Mello found out about Roger?_

His gaze went to the second bed in the room and the memory of a redheaded boy that ran past them in the hallway shot through his head.

'Did you see the name of that redhead that ran past us earlier? I think he rooms with Mello and told him about Roger.'

Beyond's eyes went to the other bed too and shook his head. 'Sorry, didn't pay attention to him, only on finding Mello.'

Light shrugged. 'Doesn't matter. He isn't very important.'

They watched Mello in silence for a while as the blond flipped through the pages of the notebook to read all the rules.

'I finally know the answer to your question from earlier,' Light said and turned to Beyond. 'I keep the name I have now. Just Light.'

Beyond raised an eyebrow. 'Why? I really thought you would change it to Kira…'

'I don't want a name that remembers me of the failures in my human life. In the end I failed as Kira and died. I don't want a failure as name.'

Beyond nodded. 'Then Light it is.' He stopped for a moment and thought about something. 'Hey, you know what I just realized?'

Light shook his head and frowned slightly confused. Beyond's thought process could be very weird at times.

Beyond grinned. 'I realized you can form with our names the sentence "Beyond the Light". It means what is after death and if anyone knows what's after death it's we ourselves.'

'Yeah, beyond the light for us was a dark, sandy, rotten Realm and an annoying Shinigami named Ryuk.'

Beyond pouted slightly and nudged his arm. 'Come on! Don't be so dark! What about me? At least we're together!'

'…. It's better than Ryuk.'

'Don't be mean.' Beyond smirked. 'You know you like me~'

Light face palmed and mumbled. 'You know what I take it back. You can be just as annoying as Ryuk.'

* * *

What began as a calm and normal day changed into a day of chaos and unanswered questions as Watari suddenly came the room where he worked on a case. Compared with the Kira case this one was just easy. It was just a small case to keep him busy while he waited for Watari to take care of their plane tickets to go home. Wammy House.

'L, I just heard terrible news,' Watari said. The old man was slightly out of breath as if he ran his way to here. 'Roger collapsed just a moment ago in the canteen. All the children were present and saw him grab his chest in pain and fall…'

L's eyes widened drastically. 'He grabbed his chest in pain… he collapsed all out of the sudden… Do you mean…'

Watari nodded, the sadness wrinkled his face even more. 'Yes, he had a heart attack.'

'But… we caught Kira not longer than two days ago. Both B and Light died. This can't possibly be Kira… right?'

He wasn't so sure. He burned all the Death Notes… did he forget something? Did some detail managed to slip through his mind?

 _This can't be Kira… right?_

* * *

 **Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly but surely a plan began to form in Mello's head. He was still standing in de middle of his room with the Death Note clutched in his hands. The shock of killing someone, Roger, had faded away. Leaving the desire to do it again and again until every single person he hated was destroyed. He didn't know himself, but something had changed within him. A dark shadow that slowly crept up and darkened his soul, gradually corrupting him.

 _If I can figure out the names of who killed my parents I can get rid of them…_

'Hey, kid.'

Mello jerked around and couldn't help but let out a shriek when he saw two figures with him in the room. One with red glowing eyes, the other with burgundy coloured hair. Both had wings, although they were different of shape. They had freaky features, but they looked pretty human. Although it was clear this weren't normal humans.

The one who had called him kid gave a creepy grin. 'Yeah, I'm talking to you. I'm Beyond.'

'He- hello…' he stammered.

'I'm Light,' the one with the burgundy hair said and he pointed at the notebook in his hands. 'You got our Death Note.'

Mello's eyes widened. 'You want it back?' All his plans that went through his head earlier would be useless without the Note. 'I don't want to give it back! It's mine now!' he snarled, forgetting he was scared the moment before.

He expected the creatures to get angry at him, but instead all they did was laugh. They were _laughing_ at him as if he said something funny!

'We don't want it back,' Light said. 'We purposely dropped the Death Note so that you would find it.' They shared a glance. 'Well… Beyond dropped it so you would find it. He knew about you first.'

 _They know me? How?_

'How on earth do you know about me?' He felt wary. Nobody should know about him. As one of the successors of L his existence was erased from the world.

'I know you are the second successor of L for now,' Beyond smirked when Mello's eye twitched at the recall of being second. 'I was a successor too long ago, you know?'

' _Miheal Keehl_.' Light spoke the name extra clear.

 _They know my real name? How do they know my real name?!_

'H-how do you-'

Light held up his hand to shut him up. 'Let me explain. We are what you can call Shinigami or Death Gods. We can see your real name and lifespan, the time you have left to live, above your head. If you die because of the Death Note your lifespan will be cut off no matter how much it says you still have to live.  
There's not much more to tell… the rules of the Death Note are already included with the Note.'

'Something's not right…' Mello narrowed his eyes and glared suspicious at the two Shinigami. 'Why would you pick me out to have the Death Note? Why _me_ and not someone else? What do you want from me?'

'Ah, so clever, aren't ya?' Beyond grinned. 'We picked you because you seemed like the perfect candidate for being a Death Note user.'

'The perfect candidate? What makes me that?' he asked confused.

'You're ambitious, not afraid to go far for your goals and you have a purpose in life to reach,' Light replied. 'You want to be the best successors L has ever had and the Death Note will be a great help with that.'

Mello wasn't very convinced yet. A Shinigami that wanted to help him to reach his dreams. Life wasn't a fairy tale so there must be something behind it.

'What's the catch?'

Light raised his eyebrow. 'Catch? We're only bored and want some entertainment…'

The other guy, Beyond, snickered. 'You sound like Ryuk.'

Light shot him a glare, but continued. '… and you, Mello, seems like you will use the Death Note and not give it up. That makes it interesting for us.'

'If you have questions about the Death Note you can always ask us,' Beyond grinned his creepy grin. 'But if we'll answer is to us.'

 _You can always ask us… wait does that mean…_

'Does that mean you two are going to stay here with me all the time?'

They both nodded. 'Yes,' said Light. 'I'm afraid we have to follow where the Death Note goes. We can go away for a while out of sight, but not for long.'

'Besides…' Beyond stepped forward so that Mello had to take a step backwards as the glowing red eyes looked like they were staring right through his soul. '… we wouldn't want to miss the entertainment, ne?'

Mello gulped and felt very uneasy. He knew already that the Shinigami Beyond was the creepiest of the two. The other one looked way more calm and normal. But he had to deal with them both, there was no other way. The Death Note would give him so much more options than he had dared to dream.

Suddenly the door swung open and Matt walked into the room. Mello cursed himself for not watching the time. It was time for everyone to go to their rooms and get ready for bed.

'I'm back!' Matt entered the room and closed the door behind him. He frowned slightly when he saw Mello standing in the middle of the room. 'Didn't you stand there when I went away?'

He glanced nervously at Beyond and Light. _What will Matt do if he sees them?! I have no idea how to explain him why there are two Shinigami's in our room! It's not a good idea to tell him about the Death Note… despite that he's my best friend, it's better to hide it from him to be sure._

'Don't worry,' Light said reassuringly. 'Nobody can see us unless they've touched the Death Note. You better hide it from his and any other's sight.'

 _Thank god…._

He noticed Matt was still waiting for an answer. 'Of course I'm not standing here all that time doing nothing!' he huffed irritated. 'I was… just tidying up my desk before going to bed.'

It wasn't a real lie as there was some truth in it. His desk was still a chaos because of the books he had tossed onto his desk after swiping it all off in his rage. It also was a perfect excuse to get the black notebook out of Matt's sight.

 _Not that a notebook would be strange since I always make notes in our lessons… Matt won't pay much attention to it._

Mello turned around and began to reorganize his desk. The Death Note was put under many papers and other normal notebooks in one of the two drawers in his desk. Matt simply shrugged when he got his answer, not noticing anything weird, and plopped on his bed. His DS appeared out of nowhere and he focused his attention on his game.

 _No, it won't be too difficult to hide it from Matt._

'Oh!' Matt exclaimed. 'I forgot to inform you about something! I heard that L is arriving tomorrow morning already. He's rushing more because of what happened to Roger.'

Mello's eyes widened. 'Really?! He's coming tomorrow already? That's awesome! I haven't seen him in so long!'

He heard the Shinigami's softly snicker, but he didn't turn around to watch what was so funny. That would be odd for Matt to see him looking at nothing.

'You know,' Light began. 'I wouldn't let L know about the Death Note. What if he thinks it's too dangerous and you can't handle it? He would destroy it most likely and ruin your plans.'

 _Hmm… I can't let that happen… so many more roads to my dreams has opened. I can't let L find out about the Death Note and let him destroy it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to make clear: Mello and Matt are 16 and Near is 14. I don't think I said that before.  
Oh! And L never actually told his successors much about the Kira case. They don't know that the Death Note is the murder weapon Kira used. Though it would be obvious if Mello thought a bit harder... oh well xD**

 **Enjoy the new chapter and please leave a review! :)**

* * *

It was early in the morning, but it didn't matter for the children of Wammy House. When the black car stopped in front of the door he could almost hear the uproar the children made in the hall. Most likely waiting for his arrival. It was some time since he visited Wammy's after all.

Watari opened the door of the car and he got out of his particular way to sit to get out of the car. He heard Watari sigh. 'Good to be home again.'

L nodded, but added: 'Indeed. It's only a pity that we had to rush our way to here because of…' His words slowly trailed off into nothing. It didn't need to be said why. They already knew very good what had happened and that L needed to investigate why Roger collapsed. Especially why he collapsed of a heart attack so close after the Kira case ended.

Watari didn't reply, but he knew they thought the same. Without any more delay they began their short way to the large front door of Wammy's. The moment the doors opened L was greeted by the happy faces of almost all the kids in the house. He couldn't help but show a small smile at the sight.

He turned towards Watari and murmured so the children wouldn't hear him. 'Do as I told you to do earlier. I will meet you and the others in the room I use as my office as always.'

Watari nodded and walked away while L walked towards the many children that were waiting for him. Immediately he was surrounded and greetings and questions were thrown at his head.

'L, did you caught the bad guy?'

'Of course he did! He's L!'

'L! Look at what I made in class last week!'

'How are you doing?'

L had to held his hand up to silence the children. 'One at the time, please. Otherwise I can't possibly answer all of your questions.'

For a few minutes he got to talk to everyone at least once. Then suddenly a certain blond followed by a redhead burst through the crowd to make way to L.

'L! You're finally here!' Mello said excited. 'You were away for so long! But you caught Kira, didn't you?'

'Hello to you to, Mello. And yes, I caught Kira though I must admit it took longer than I thought at first.' He turned to the redhead. 'Nice to see you again, Matt.'

Matt nodded. 'Always happy to see you again, L.' the boy smiled. For once not looking at his gaming device and his full attention on the detective. 'It's been pretty quiet here since you gone away for the case.'

'Hmm, really? I didn't know that was possible with Mello living here.'

'Hey!' Mello exclaimed while Matt laughed at the face of his friend. 'I'm not _that_ bad!'

'I could never call you bad, Mello. You just have a very fierce personality,' L said. He had missed the blond's ways being passionate about anything and everything.

Mello huffed and started to say something else in reply, but his words were cut off when another one of his closest successors had managed to push through the crowd of children.

'Ah, Near. There you are. I hope you are doing well?' L asked.

'I'm doing alright, L,' the little white haired boy answered. There was no way in seeing if he really was doing alright. His expression was emotionless. Even L had difficulties in reading the boy.

'Are you going to investigate about Roger's death?'

Some other children that stood close by heard Near's blunt question and some of the smaller ones started tearing up by the reminder of what happened the day before.

Mello shot Near a glare. 'Way to go, robot. I see you use your non-existent tact again.'

'It's just a fact that happened,' stated Near.

L saw Mello slowly turning red in anger and he quickly said: 'Yes indeed. I'm here to come and see all of you of course, but I'm also here to I look into the case of Roger's… sudden collapse.'

 _It's better to avoid the word_ death _around these young children._

'And that's what I need to start with right now actually. I'll see you later again.'

With that said he made his way through the crowd and left the hall, going up the stairs towards the second floor to the room that functioned as his office. It was the room he was most of the time, even more than his bedroom.

When he entered the room he was greeted by Watari and every member of the staff that were present while Roger collapsed in the canteen. He had ordered Watari to gather every one of the staff that had seen the incident.

He walked calmly over to the chair behind his desk and sat down in his crouch. 'Thank you for coming here. As you probably already suspected I asked you to come here to tell about the happenings of last evening. I'd like to hear it first-hand.'

The people seemed a little bit uneasy to be called to his office. It wasn't every day that this happened. The people of the staff that were present in the canteen at the moment of Roger's collapse were a few of the kitchen personnel and all the children.

 _The kitchen personnel who were present at the time of Roger's collapse consist of three woman, all between twenty or thirty years old and two men, one in the same age category as the women and one above that._

'Well…' one of the kitchen personnel with brown hair in a ponytail began. 'I was gathering the empty plates to make room for desert. Just like the others in the room.' Her colleagues nodded positively. 'And suddenly we heard something fall with a heavy thud and children began to panic and scream. When I turned around I saw… I saw…'

 _So all the children were in the canteen? They must've been very scared… most of them are clever enough to understand Roger had a heart attack._

The woman next to her placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm the poor young woman. The dirty blonde continued the other's story. 'We saw Roger on the floor holding his chest as if he was in pain. We rushed towards him to help and when I recognised the signs of a heart attack I called quickly an ambulance.'

One of the men, the oldest, lowered his eyes. 'Too bad it was already too late for Roger… he stopped moving even before the call for the ambulance was done,' he said sadly.

'Hmm, and there was nothing about Roger that could have predicted his heart attack? He wasn't feeling unwell or seeing pale before the incident?'

'No, I believe not. He seemed fine just as always.' The man turned to look at his colleagues. 'Right?'

They all nodded and agreed. Roger hadn't looked any different than any other day.

 _It's just like it was with Kira… healthy people, in Kira's case criminals, collapse from a heart attack all of the sudden. If another Death Note is the cause of this it would mean that someone wrote Roger's whole name in the notebook. His name is not really protected and everyone here knows his real name is Roger Ruvie. The only other thing the culprit needs is a face… so that someone knows how Roger looks, but that's not a real secret either. I can't think of someone who would have done this._

He placed his thumb against his lips and thought deeply about his next actions. The chances of heart attack by Death Note were at least 80%. This would mean that there was a new Kira on the roll… but why Roger? The man wasn't a criminal, that's for sure, and he wouldn't have done something to get the attention of the new Kira. L thought he was finally done with the Death Note and Kira, but it came back almost immediately.

'Wait! I remember something!' the dirty blonde exclaimed.

L's head shot up and turned to the woman. He had almost forgotten that they were still in the room. 'Tell me, what did you remember?'

'Mello left the canteen not long before Roger collapsed. He got angry because Near accidently spilled chocolate milk all over him. He was about to shake up Near badly when Roger sprung in and forbid Mello any chocolate for a week as a punishment. He stormed out of the canteen right after and not long after that Roger fell on the floor.'

The young woman with the ponytail gasped. 'No! Mello is just a kid! How on earth could he give Roger a heart attack?'

L's eyes widened slightly in disbelief when he heard the new information. _No… Mello? One of my successors is a possible suspect for the murder on Roger? Mello could be the new Kira?_

'Thank you for lending me your time. I'll look further into this matter,' L said.

 _Please, don't let this be true._

* * *

 **L isn't even a day at Wammy House and he already suspects you, Mello. Good job xD  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Light and Beyond followed Mello to the hall where L would arrive that morning. Beyond hadn't told Light L's real name yet as it was not important anymore so the moment the detective stepped through the door Light's eyes went to the red name floating above his messy black hair.

His eyes widened in shock. 'Wait… his name is… _that._ His alias is his real name?'

Beyond snickered. 'Yeah… I must admit it's pretty smart to do. No one would expect him to use his real name as an alias what makes it a good alias to use.'

Light tilted his head and stared curiously at the other half of the name. 'How do you say the other one? L-A-W-L-I-E-T, I've never heard of that name before.'

'It's an old English name I think,' Beyond replied. 'I've never heard him say that name out loud so I don't know how to say it either.'

He shrugged. 'Oh well, it's not very important. He can't hear us and we can't write his name in the Death Note.'

Beyond's eyes followed Mello, who was busy with pushing himself through the crowd that surrounded L. 'We can't, but Mello could do it.'

'L! You're finally here!' Mello's voice sounded excited through the hall. 'You were away for so long! But you caught Kira, didn't you?'

'Hm, I don't think Mello would kill his childhood super hero,' he huffed. 'I'm actually wondering if he would continue using the Death Note if he figures out it's the murder weapon Kira, we, used.'

Beyond shrugged. 'Nah, when he's used to the power of the Death Note and all the things he can do with it? I don't think he would want to let go of it even if he disappoints L.'

They waited for a while though the children talking with L weren't all that interesting. Light saw the boy completely in white and knew that was Near, first successor of L. Beyond had explained a few facts with him. Near stood first, Mello was second and hated Near for it, Matt was third and Mello's roommate and best friend. All he could hope was that _if_ Matt would discover the Death Note he would chose Mello's side. Otherwise things would go way more complicated.

Finally L broke away from the crowd of children and made his way to a door that led to another hallway. Light only needed to share a glance with Beyond to decide to follow L for now instead of Mello. The blond boy could do perfectly without them.

When they went through the closed door L went through they were confronted with a room full of people. L sat crouched at a desk, Watari standing to the side of the room and a few mostly young people that most likely worked in the kitchen seeing their outfits.

'Thank you for coming here.' L began. 'As you probably already suspected I asked you to come here to tell about the happenings of last evening. I'd like to hear it first-hand.'

 _He gathered the eyewitness that saw Roger getting a heart attack. I'm sure these people must do some kitchen or clean-up work for them to be at the canteen at that time._

Light was right. As the witnesses began to tell what happened he could see L thinking hard about what was told to him. Suddenly movement caught his eye and he saw Beyond creeping closer to the detective.

Light frowned. 'What on earth are you doing?'

Beyond crept closer and slowly began to stretch his arm out. He began poking the detective in the head. Light rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile at the weird doings of the red eyed half Shinigami. He walked towards him and stopped staring slightly amused as Beyond continued the poking.

'You know he can't feel you, right? We're almost like ghost. Your finger can go right through him and he wouldn't suspect a thing.'

'I know. It's feels good to do it anyway… pity I can't hurt him with my own bare hands as Shinigami…' Beyond pouted childishly.

Light chuckled softly at his friend (yes, he had someone he could call a friend!) and joined him in poking the unsuspecting detective. 'You're right, this _really_ does feel good.'

'Wait! I remember something!' the dirty blonde said all of the sudden.

The moment she mentioned Mello Beyond and Light stopped their childish game and watched how L's expression changed into disbelief by hearing that one of his successors was a potential suspect. The change was very small, but it was there.

'Thank you for lending me your time. I'll look further into this matter,' L said calmly.

Light and Beyond looked at each other and knew L already suspected Mello. One thought went through both.

 _Shit._

* * *

The morning was quite peaceful after L left to do his work. Mello went to his room with Matt to hang out. Of course Matt took his DS from his pocket and stared playing almost immediately so he figured he could work some more on his homework. He already finished it, but studying ahead was never wrong.  
It wasn't very long after they returned to their room when the two Shinigami's flew through the wall and almost gave Mello a heart attack. Luckily Matt didn't noticed he was startled for a moment.

Mello raised his eyebrows in question and looked at them without turning his head to much so it wouldn't look too obvious.

 _They look pretty serious about something… what has happened?_

'Mello,' Light said. 'We need to tell you something important.' His eyes glanced over to Matt. ' _Now_.'

He blinked in surprise by the demanding voice of Light. He closed his book, got up from behind his desk and walked casually out of the room. He kept walking until he found a spot he found out about a long time ago. There was a small dark spot hidden from view behind the staircase. There were better places to hide or to talk without others hearing, but this had to do for now.

'What's wrong?' Mello said softly. Loud talking wasn't a good idea here.

'You're fucked,' Beyond answered him.

Light rolled his eyes. 'What he means is that L is suspecting you for owning a Death Note already. He questioned the staff members that were present in the canteen the moment Roger got a heart attack. One of them mentioned you got in a fight with him and left the canteen before the guy collapsed.'

Mello's eyes widened in shock. ' _What_?! How does L know about the Death Note? I don't want him to take it away from me! I still have to search the men who killed my parents and take my revenge! Without it my chance to become the best successor will be going down!'

Light quickly sprung in. 'It doesn't matter right now how he knows about the Death Note. The important part is that you need to find a better hiding place for it. A better place than the drawer of your desk. If you deny everything about owning a Death Note and just say you were in your room doing nothing he can't catch you without proof.'

'You know, we could help blondie here too, Light.'

 _Blondie?!_

Light turned to Beyond. 'What do you mean?'

Beyond grinned. 'I mean we could help by distracting L… If we manage to pull his attention elsewhere he won't have enough time to see everything that's going on.'

'You could do that for me?' Mello asked hopeful at the red eyed Shinigami.

Beyond nodded. 'Of course! I already have something in mind, but that's not the main problem right now. First you have to go back to your room, get the redhead out of the room and find a good place to hide the Note.'

Light stared at his companion for a moment, but didn't ask what was on his mind. 'Yes, that's what you should do now. Go hide the Death Note. Beyond and I will discuss about what to do to distract L.'

Mello nodded and carefully looked around the stairs. Nobody was in sight. He came from behind the stairs and walked back to his room while thinking of a good excuse for Matt to leave the room.

He threw the door open. 'Matt, I need you to get some chocolate for me.'

Matt blinked and paused his game to look at him. 'What?'

Mello pointed back at the door. 'Chocolate. I need it.'

The redhead stared at him for a moment before returning his attention back to his game. 'Get it yourself. You have legs, don't you?'

Mello sighed and sat next to Matt on his bed. 'Please, Mattie! I don't know for sure if my punishment still stands and I don't want to risk another week.' He started clinging onto Matt's arm what disrupted his game. 'I _need_ it. I can't concentrate enough to study without some chocolate. It's been _hours_ since I last had-'

Matt threw his hands in the air. 'Alright, alright! I'll get your damn chocolate! Just stop begging so much. You know I would get some if it is that important for you anyways.' He eyed Mello with slight concern. 'You're strangely clingy. Is there something wrong that I need to know of?'

'Of course not! There's nothing wrong. Maybe just edgy because I lack my normal amount of chocolate.'

Matt chuckled. 'I really can't understand what's so special about chocolate, you know? Even after knowing you for years now.'

'… What if you couldn't play any of your games for a week long?'

It took a moment before the words came through, but when they did Matt's eyes widened in pure shock. 'That's horrible!'

Mello smiled sweetly. 'Would you mind getting me some chocolate from the kitchen now then?'

Matt nodded and quickly made his way out of the room, leaving Mello all alone.

 _Perfect._ _Now I need to hurry. Matt will come back as fast as he can._

He walked over to his desk and took the Death Note out of the drawer. Now came the difficult part. If he hid the Note too well he couldn't get it for if he needed it to write in it. He frowned as he thought deeply about this problem. There wasn't much time…

'Hey, Blondie!'

Mello's eye twitched. 'Stop calling me that!' Mello snapped at the most annoying Shinigami of the two. They just came through the wall into the room it seemed.

Beyond simply snickered.

'We discussed about what to do about distracting L, but we'll tell about that later. We saw Matt running down the hallway. Do you already have a good hiding place yet?' Light said.

'Well, I know there's a loose plank beneath my bed. I can hide it there, but I can't get it easily unnoticed from there if I need it quickly…'

'You can tear pieces of the Death Note and use them to write on.'

Mello turned to Light. 'Really?' Light nodded and Mello knew what to do now.

He tore a piece out of the Death Note and placed it on his desk. First he crawled under his bed and removed the loose plank. There was just enough space to hide the Note and when the plank was on the right spot again, nobody would notice it.

Mello went next to the piece of Death Note on his desk and started to write some different mathematical calculations. Though not too much, otherwise he couldn't write no names on it anymore. After that was done, he crumpled the paper a bit and he put it behind his desk.

'If somebody would find it, they would think it's just a normal piece of paper that felt behind the desk. Seeing the dust collecting behind there it would surprise me if someone would want to make an effort to pick it up.'

Light nodded. 'It's better than the drawer. Just be careful, because _if_ someone picks it up they are able to see us.'

'I know, I know…'

The door opened and Matt entered the room again, waving with two chocolate bars he held in his hand. 'I got it, Mels!'

Mello smiled and took the chocolate gratefully from Matt. _Now I completed hiding the Death Note to a better spot_ and _I got some chocolate. The day couldn't start any better._


	9. Chapter 9

Mello walked away to hide the Death Note while Beyond and Light stayed behind. Beyond knew what Light's next question would be, the glance before said it all.

Light had an expectantly look in his eyes. 'Well? Are you going to tell me what your plan is or not? What do you exactly mean with "distracting L".'

 _I'm not sure if Light's gonna agree with what I have in mind… He was always so passionate about justice and making the world better. But I miss my old days as a human already… seeing people's lifespan slowly disappear as I stop the numbers myself… I guess that's forbidden now. I can only use my Death Note._

Light got impatient and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Beyond blinked out of his thoughts. 'Oh, right. My plan.'

'Are you okay? You seem nervous for some reason. Just tell me,' Light frowned with slight worry and confusing.

Beyond sighed. 'I thought it would be a fun idea to distract L by making special cases he has to solve. I know we can't kill people with our own hands, but with the Death Note we could let people do things before they die and make a string of strange cases that would take all of L's attention. Or in the very least most of his attention.'

'So,' Light began slowly. 'you want to kill a lot of people to distract L from Mello?'

Beyond nodded and lowered his head. _He's going to tell me it's a horrible idea. I'm sure…_

'I think it's a perfect idea.'

His head shot up. 'What? Not that I'm complaining, but why do you think it's a good idea? I thought you would think it would be awful to kill innocent people!' Beyond said incredulously.

Light shrugged. 'Honestly, I don't really care anymore. We're dead and our memories of our human lives will be gone eventually. As Shinigami we're going to kill humans anyway. As Kira I wanted to create a better world, but now that's never going to happen I want to hurt L and take my revenge as much as possible.'

Beyond was still staring at his new best friend in disbelief when Light smirked. 'Now tell me. What did you have in mind for the first case we're going to create for L?'

He couldn't help but grin. 'I have a few things in mind, but first things first. Let's go see if the blond kid has succeeded in hiding the Death Note. Safety first, right?'

They went to Mello's room to find the boy struggling to find a good hiding spot.

* * *

Somewhere in the afternoon that same day L went to the room of Mello and Matt. Watari was with him to help him search for anything like the Death Note. He truly hoped Mello wasn't using a Death Note and would be innocent. One successor already became a killer and he didn't want the blonde become one too.

'Are you okay, L?' Watari asked. Of course he could see L was troubled. It wasn't strange at all seeing he knew the detective since he was a young child. L looked up to him as a father figure.

L sighed. 'I will be okay, Watari. Let's hope there's nothing suspicious to be found in that room.'

When they finally reached the door that led to the boy's room he knocked on the door. The talking voices of his two successors stopped and footsteps came closer.

 _I could search the room without them being present, but this way I can look if Mello seems nervous or let's something important slip._

The door opened and a surprised but happy face looked up to him. 'L! What are you doing here?' Then he noticed Watari and his expression changed slightly. 'Am I in trouble? I can't remember doing something wrong…'

'Yet!' Matt chuckled from inside the room.

Mello turned around to shout at his friend. 'Shut up!'

L pulled the boy's attention back. 'Mello, could we come in?'

His ice blue eyes widened. 'Oh sure! Come in!'

L and Watari entered the room and began to search for the black notebook or any other kind of torn piece of paper. Mello leaned against his desk while Matt stayed where he was gaming on his bed, although his eyes shot from the screen now and then, letting see he was curious.

 _Mello's nervously ticking against his desk. I can see he tries to hide something…_

L stopped his search while Watari went on. 'Mello, could you take a step away from the desk please?'

Hesitantly Mello shuffled away from the desk. 'Uhm, why are you searching our room?'

L moved some papers and books and began to look in the drawers. 'There's something important we are looking for. It's a high chance, about 76% actually, that the object is in this room.'

'You mean something against the rules?' Mello asked. L could see the blonde's eyes flicked unconsciously to the right drawer.

'Hmm, yes something like that.'

He took inwardly a deep breath and pulled the right drawer open. Aside from some more paper, pencils and normal harmless notebooks was a single chocolate bar laying on top.

'… A chocolate bar?' L mumbled. _Is this what makes Mello nervous? A simple chocolate bar? I know he eats it all the time so there's nothing wrong with it._

Matt perked up from his bed, his game paused. 'I got it from the kitchen! Mello has done nothing wrong!'

L raised an eyebrow in confusion. Watari finally stopped searching and went to the detective. 'Ah, Roger gave Mello a chocolate prohibition right before he collapsed,' the old man informed.

 _That's right… one of the kitchen staff, the dirty blonde, mentioned this earlier._

L shook his head. If that's the only reason Mello acted nervously… He shared a glance with Watari and knew the man didn't find anything.

'Don't worry, Mello. I don't think it's necessary to continue your punishment. You can take chocolate anytime you want.'

Mello's eyes widened by the news. 'Really? Awesome! Thank you, L!'

L showed a slight smile at the happy boy and turned to leave the room again.

'Wait, didn't you need to look for something?' Matt asked.

He shook his head. 'No, we couldn't find it. Maybe it's somewhere else…'

Matt shrugged. 'Alright, I hope you find it eventually.' And Matt went back to his videogame.

Just before Watari closed the door behind them he could hear the snap of chocolate being eaten.

 _We didn't find anything and Mello was only nervous because of his chocolate bar. Until now my instinct never let me down, just as when I thought Light was Kira. Now something tells me there's something not right with Mello even after finding nothing._ He sighed. _This is the first time in my life I hope my instinct is wrong._

* * *

 ** _Review! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

A week past by since L searched with Watari through Mello's and Matt's shared room. He would've thought about how to continue his search, but something urgent came in between. In that week alone dozens of people all over the world died and the number was still rising. Now this isn't strange except… the horrible way they went.

L clicked a file open on the laptop before him. He was in the room that was his office in Wammy's and barely left if not at all. The file before him held all information about the victims of this week. With each they the count of deaths went up…

L nervously nibbled on his thumb. _I have already received a call for help from England, America, France and Korea. It wouldn't surprise me if more countries are going to contact me for my help soon. Although I almost know for sure all deaths are caused by the same killer, or group of killers, it will be a pain to keep track of every country. Even for someone like myself._

He scrolled down the page with photos of victims. None of them died from a heart attack so it isn't Kira's style. After thinking it through it seemed the killer played with his killing style. Trying all possibilities to kill a person. Carving the skin open to the bone with a knife, letting the victim slowly bleed to death, poison, driving full speed into someone on the street, and more horrible things like one of the victims of yesterday… the poor woman had her whole front opened like a surgeon would do and all the organs were replaced wrong in the body. This was done while she was awake and alive.

L suppressed a shiver when he scrolled past those crime scene pictures. But no matter how terrible they were, at least there was some logic in them. Killer kills victims. The end. There were also cases where it looked like suicide. This was about half of the people that had died. Family and friends of those people were questioned, but no one had acted strange before killing themselves. This is where the logic ended. Why would someone end his life while everything went well? If there was no reason to end it all?

He sighed. _Somehow I think the suicides and murders are connected, but I don't see how…_

Suddenly a few short beeping sounds were heard from his laptop. L pushed a key and said: 'What is it, Watari?'

' _L, I've multiple countries all over the world trying to contact you for help in the same case as England, America, France and Korea.'_

'I already suspected that to happen. Please send a file with the countries that have asked for help and I'll contact them.'

L let go of the key. _I knew it. More want my help, but I've already so much to think about… It's a good thing I don't need to sleep much._

Thinking of something very important he pushed the key on his laptop again. 'Oh and Watari?'

' _Yes, L?'_

'Bring me some more cake and coffee.'

' _Of course.'_

 _I'm going to need it._

* * *

Mello was busy with tracing the gang that killed his father and mother all those years ago. Matt was gaming, as usual, on his bed while he tried to hack into many systems with his laptop. That was all he did since L came by to search for the Death Note. Sitting at his desk and ticking away on his laptop.

 _If I only would find something, that would be fucking perfect!_

He was only six years old when the men broke into their house and killed his parents. Though it was a long time ago and he was quite young, he still remembered it like it was yesterday.

His father came from Russia and met his mother while on a trip for the gang in Germany. The gang was into drugs and a lot of money came from it. The man saw the beautiful woman with long golden hair and ice blue eyes and was instantly in love. He forgot about his life with the gang and stepped out, knowing the danger, but still risking it. He stayed in Germany and after not too long married the love of his life. For so long it seemed the danger would never come and the gang would leave him alone. Until that day…

*Flashback*

Mihael knew something was wrong. He was smart for his young age and saw the panicking faces of his parents. It was weekend and he was allowed to stay up much later so he was still downstairs with his father and mother.

His father slowly stood up from the couch. His mobile phone still in his hand after he read an incoming message. 'Anneliese, take Mihael and go to the car. We need to go, _now_.'

His mother's eyes widened in shock. 'They're here?' she whispered.

The confused child looked from his father to mother. 'What's wrong, daddy?'

His father smiled at him, but it was a strained smile. 'Nothing, we just need to go on a surprise vacation! We're going to-'

A loud banging on the door interrupted his father and multiple voices of men shouted. 'We know you're there Andrei! Open the door or we open it ourselves!'

His father, Andrei, turned around and said: 'Take Mihael and hide!'

Mihael saw tears forming in his mother's eyes. 'But Andrei…-'

'Please, do what I say, Anne! I'll try and hold them back.'

With tears streaming down her face she did what he asked of her and she picked Mihael off the couch. 'Come on, we're going upstairs.'

'Okay! We're breaking the damn door! You're dead meat, Andrei! You left us and took part of the money with you!'

'I didn't!' Andrei shouted back. He took an iron poke from the fireplace and stood ready to smash it in the first one that dared to attack.

It was the last time Mihael saw his father alive before he was carried up the stairs by his mother.

'Mommy, what are they going to do with daddy? We need to help him! They are mean!'

'Shh, don't worry my dear. Daddy is very good in defending himself against the bad guys,' Anneliese answered to calm her son.

Mihael wasn't stupid enough to believe her words. Her voice shook too much to be comforting and believable. Though he kept silent, knowing there was nothing he could really do to help his dad. He was too weak and small.

Anneliese run into the bedroom of her and her husband and quickly opened the closet. 'Quick, Mihael. Go into the closet and hide yourself between the clothes so no one can see you.'

A loud sound of breaking wood was heard downstairs and the shouting became louder.

By hearing this Anneliese started to push her son into the closet. A horrifying scream of pain went through the house and the men laughed.

'Didn't he have a wife too? Can't let that bitch live while he's dead, right?'

Anneliese took both doors of the closet and started to close them, but before they were shut Mihael said: 'Mommy, are they going to find us?'

Anneliese smiled sadly at her handsome little boy. 'I'll make sure they'll never hurt you, sweetie.' She thought of something and took the necklace with a silver cross with red stones off. She put it over Mihael's head and smiled one last time. 'Be strong, Mihael. I know you are. You have a golden heart as bright as yours and my hair.'

Mihael started to get tears in his own eyes too. 'Mommy…?'

'I heared a voice from behind this door!' a man said right outside the bedroom door.

Annelies quickly closed the closet and climbed over the bed so she was on the other side of the room. Trying to take their attention of the closet in this way.

The door was slammed open and a few men came into the room. One of them grinned. 'Ah, look at that. You must be the wife of that traitor downstairs. We'll be nice this time and let you join him in hell.'

Mihael could see through a very small crack in between the doors of the closet. After seeing what happened to his mother he wished he'd never seen what he saw.

Luckily for him it seemed like the gang didn't know about him and they left after killing his mother. Mihael stayed in the closet for a while before he dared to go out. When he finally left his hiding spot he hesitated, but eventually walked around the bed. Only to find his mother dead in a pool of her own blood. He hiccupped and stumbled backwards. After going down the stairs he saw his mother was better off than his father. A large space of the living room was painted in red.

He was all alone.

*End Flashback*

Mello touched the silver cross around his neck while staring at the screen with his attempts to find the gang. He remembered all of their faces, but he needed names…

'Hey, Matt?' He turned around to watch his friend.

'Yeah?'

'Could you help me with something?'

Matt paused his game and blinked. 'Wait… you said you want my help?' he asked incredulously. 'This must be one of those rare moments of my life.'

Mello's eye twitched. 'Matt!'

'Alright! Of course I'll help you? What do you need?'

Mello stood up from behind his desk and sat next to Matt on his bed. 'I need to find a certain gang, originally from Russia. I want to find them so they can be arrested. I'm certain it will get me extra points!'

 _Matt doesn't know about my past. All he knows is that I'm from Europe. This won't be dangerous to let him help me. Otherwise I'll never find the gang that murdered my parents._

Matt nodded. 'Let me get my laptop and I'll start. Any more details of this gang?'

Mello smirked when Matt had his back to him when picking up his laptop. _I'm going to have my revenge. Just you wait._


	11. Chapter 11

Matt was a good friend. He was the only one Mello could really call a friend. That's why he felt bad about lying to Matt. He didn't need help with stuff for his grades… but he needed help to find the names of the men who killed his parents.

 _I don't like using Matt while he knows nothing about what's really going on… but it's necessary._

Mello sighed soundlessly. He was beside his friend on Matt's bed just like they did for the last few days. Every waking moment they searched for information on the gang, but even with Matt's hacking skills they hadn't find anyth-

'I found it!' Matt exclaimed happily.

Mello awoke roughly out of his daydreaming and turned his head to the screen. Somewhere deep down in one or another database were the names to be found. The names he needed and have his revenge.

 _Finally._

He felt the urge to hug Matt, and he actually did. 'Matt! You're amazing!'

Matt chuckled. 'I know… I know…'

Mello let go of Matt and hurried to his desk to grab a, normal, piece of paper. The Death Note was hidden under his bed so he had to write the names down for real later.

'Should I save it for you, Mels?' Matt asked.

He shook his head. 'No, don't. I'll just write it down and see to it that they are arrested soon.'

Mello wrote the names down of in total six people. All men. It never was a large group.

Matt shrugged and believed what Mello told him. He was glad Matt didn't question everything he did.

That night Mello crept out of bed. It took ages until Matt slept. He felt under his bed and silently removed the loose plank that hid the Death Note. The piece of paper from the Death Note behind his desk was for emergencies only.

His ice blue eyes shone with something evil as he took a pen and wrote the names of the gang members that killed both his parents.

 _I'll kill you. I'll kill you all. Every one of you deserve it!_

'Hey, Mello.'

He jerked around as his heart almost jumped out of his chest. When he met the face of Light he didn't know to be grateful he wasn't caught or to be angry for getting scared.

'Light, where did you go this week? I haven't seen you and Beyond all that time!' he whispered. He had to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake Matt.

Light smiled mischievously. 'We were busy with keeping L up on his toes. Haven't you wondered yet why he hasn't made a new move to check on you?'

Mello thought about it and it was strange indeed… _If I'm right L has only me to suspect yet, so why doesn't he do anything?_

He turned to Light again with a curious glance. 'What did you two do to him? Now you say it, I notice I haven't seen him all week.'

'We kept him busy.'

His glance turned into a glare. 'What. Did. You. Do? Tell me!' he hissed.

Light smirked. 'Tss, keep your temper in, will you? We don't want your friend to wake up, do you?'

Mello kept glaring, waiting for the answer he wanted.

Light sighed. 'You don't have to worry about him. He's fine. Beyond and I just gave him a lot of detective work to do. It actually surprises me that you haven't heard about it already. Many countries has asked him for his help as L.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'What did you do to have more countries do that?'

'We take random people all over the world and make murder and or suicide cases with our Death Notes. For example we let one person take his own life or we take two people and number one kills number two. After that number one kills himself where he's hard to find. Every one of them is killed in a different way, none of them being heart attacks.'

'So… you're killing people who hasn't done anything wrong? It goes completely at random who you choose?' Mello mumbled. He didn't know what to think of this… It was wrong, wasn't it?

'Yes, we kill at random so not everyone has done something against law… but that way it will be even more confusing for L.'

 _That's true, it will be more confusing…_

Light smiled warmly. 'We do this for you so you don't get caught, Mello. L suspected you so fast and we had to keep his thoughts away from you and the accident in the canteen. Both me and Beyond have you back,' he said reassuringly.

'But you said I was only given the Death Note to relief your boredom,' Mello said.

Light nodded. 'Yes, it is, but what would it help us if you would've been caught that quickly? We really want to help you…' His gaze went to the Death Note, still in Mello's hands. 'Did you write anything?'

Mello looked down at the names he had written and nodded slowly. His head turned up to look at Light and a satisfied grin tucked at his lips. 'Yeah, I managed to find the names of the gang members who murdered my parents. I've finally taken my revenge after all those years.'

'That's perfect! Now that you've succeeded in one goal, what will be your next?' Light asked.

'Hmm… I don't know…' he mumbled. 'I guess I want to be better than Near and be the number one instead of second successor of L.' He sighed. 'I can't get rid of him though. Everyone knows I hate him, so that will only give me more suspicion.'

'If you don't know what to do just yet, you can always help us out with making more cases for L to solve. Or if you are uncomfortable with killing innocents… why not start with criminals? People who did awful things and deserve to die?' Light suggested carefully.

 _People who did awful things and deserve to die? People like the gang member that killed my parents?_

Mello's gaze went from the Death Note with the written names to Light's eyes that were full of expectation.

A corrupted grin spread across his face. '… I'll do it.'

He was too far in the game already to move away from the power of the Death Note and the temptations it carried.


	12. Chapter 12

'Light, do you think I could sneak some strawberry jam from the kitchen without anyone seeing it and cause suspicion?'

They were in L's office, hanging around and laughing at the detective who tried to figure out the many cases all over the world. He already noticed they had to have a connection, but didn't know what exactly. It was very funny to see his former mentor this frustrated. It didn't help that criminals were beginning to die of "accidents" too. This was Mello's doing. Light had convinced him to kill criminals while he didn't know what to do with the Death Note.

Light rolled his eyes at him. 'If Ryuk can eat apples without anyone noticing, you can do it. So if you get caught…'

'… I have to hear you joke about it forever?' Beyond finished Light's sentence.

He grinned. 'Exactly.'

Beyond shrugged. 'My strawberry jam is worth it. I haven't had any in ages!'

'We're not even a month dead and turned into a half Shinigami! What ages?' Light said.

The red-eyed Shinigami poked him in his side, making Light squirm. 'You don't understand what it is to miss something like that. It _feels_ like ages,' he explained.

'You're just as bad as Ryuk with his apple addiction,' Light muttered, rubbing his side.

'I'm not that bad…'

Light shrugged. 'Alright, then you don't need to get your jam now. Let's write some new murders in the Death Note for L. I don't think he's frustrated enough.'

Beyond glanced at the detective crouched on a chair at his desk. He had his hands in his messy black hair and the bags under his eyes were even more prominent. L hadn't slept since the cases started to pop up and many sweets and coffee were brought in by Watari every day.

'You're sure?' He smirked. 'It looks to me like he's going to collapse if we put in more deaths for today.'

Light's expression said it all. 'I know.'

Beyond was about to take out his Death Note when something important came to his mind. 'Wait did you say I don't need to get any jam?'

'It took a while for you to notice.' Light rolled his eyes, but still smiled. 'You're going to find some strawberry jam now, are you?'

Before Light finished his sentence he turned around so fast his bat like wings would've knocked L out of his chair if he wasn't invisible for the detective. Beyond flew through the hallway, enjoying the fact he could fly and didn't have to walk like normal humans.

 _Hmm… dying wasn't that bad at all. I can be a frickin' Shinigami now and fly._

Wammy House was still the same after all those years so he found the kitchen quickly enough. He went through the closed door into the kitchen. Yes, he went down the hallway like a human would, but going through walls all the time was still new to him.

Beyond grinned when he saw no one in the kitchen. _Great, otherwise they would see a floating jam pot eating itself empty._

Knowing where the deliciousness would be, he pulled one of the cabinets open. _Yes! Victory!_

But of course it didn't take long before his happiness was disrupted. Footsteps sounded close by and it would take only seconds for the person to enter the kitchen. Beyond looked at the jam pot in his hands and the closed door and back to the jam pot. He wasn't going to let it go, that was for sure. He leaped behind the counter where he would be out of sight. Not that someone could see him, but the jam pot could be seen.

The door opened and closed again and Beyond peeked over the counter to see who it was. Watari walked into the kitchen and began to prepare some tea and snacks.

 _Probably for L…_

Watari was busy minding his own business and hadn't a clue about his presence. Beyond glanced another time to check if the old man's back was turned to him and took his chance. Quickly he went from behind the counter and kept looking at Watari. If he turned around now he would see a flying jam pot. But such thing didn't happen and he reached the door. Just when his body went through the closed door he stopped halfway through.

 _Damnit, damnit! Why didn't I think of this!? I can go through the wall and stuff, but the strawberry jam pot can't!_

Watari began to move from his spot to the refrigerator to get something and Beyond moved stealthy with him to make sure the jam pot stayed out of his sight. Watari began to hum a tune while searching and Beyond rolled his eyes.

 _Come one… hurry up will you! Go away and open the door for me!_

He sighed. It's a good thing Light didn't saw him now. He would be laughing his ass of for sure.

Finally Watari found what he wanted, a big piece of strawberry shortcake, and set it on the tray with prepared tea. He took the tray and opened the kitchen door with his elbow, not spilling a single drop of tea.

 _The old man got skills… I got to give him that._

Beyond ran through the open door with his strawberry jam in his hands. Watari couldn't close the door with the tray in his hands so it didn't close. The half Shinigami with eyes almost as red as the strawberry jam went to a spot in Wammy House where no one would see the floating pot and dug with his hand in his snack. Humming, satisfied now, he ate his well-deserved snack.

 _I'll go look for Light after I finish this… Jam first, other things later. Must keep my priorities straight, right?_

* * *

'Left, right, jump, and now… no, no, no, NO!'

Matt pushed the buttons of his controller, but it seemed the batteries died. Just like his character in his game on the Playstation.

'Whyyyy!' he cried out in frustration. It took him hours to come to this high level and now he had to do it all over again. He forgot to save his game…

He jumped off his bed and began to search for a new battery in his stuff. _I'm sure there must be one somewhere…  
_ After rummaging through his desk, nightstand, backpack and game things he still didn't find a new battery. And he was too lazy to get out of his room.

His eyes went to Mello's desk. _Maybe he has one?_ The blond wasn't in the room right now. If he remembered it well Mello went to the library to get a book.

There was something different with Mello, but he couldn't see _what_. Matt hadn't heard about the tugs they found and began to doubt if Mello spoke the truth.

 _But why would he hide something from me? And what?_

He shrugged and went to his friend's desk anyway. The battery was a case of life and death. Many papers and books lay scattered on the desk and Matt began to pull the drawers open, only to close them again when he found nothing. When he moved some of the papers and books a battery came into sight. He smiled happily and tried to grab it. Because of his hurry to get it in his hands more papers moved and the battery rolled off the backside of the desk.

He groaned. 'Are you kidding me!?'

He walked around the desk and saw it didn't stand flat against the wall. There was a small space between the desk and the wall where his arm could fit in. He reached out his arm and rummaged blindly to find what he wanted.

'Dust, floor, more dust, piece of paper… Jeesh, Mello, you need to clean up here.' Finally his fingers felt the battery. 'Yes! Got it!'

'… Mello are you here?' an unknown voice sounded out of nowhere.

Another voice said: 'I only see that redheaded friend of him…but what the hell is he doing there?'

Matt pulled his arm back with the battery in his hand and turned around. 'How did you come into the room I haven't heard…' His voice faded out when he saw two strange creatures in the room. One had dark red hair and black angel wings, while the other had red eyes and bat like wings. '… the door,' he finished weakly.

The eyes of the creature with dark red hair pointed shocked at the desk. 'The piece of paper…'

The red eyes of the other one widened in understanding and a grin formed on its lips. '… he touched the piece of Death Note that was hidden there.'

Matt was frozen to his spot on the ground next to Mello's desk. For a moment his mind was empty and he didn't know what to think. There were two creatures in his room and they were definitely not fully human.

The red-eyed one took a step forward and Matt suddenly had the feeling in his body back as he backed up against the wall. Fear crept up his spine as the grin only widened of the creature before him. It reached out a hand and said: 'Nice to meet you, Matt. I'm Beyond and the guy behind me is called Light. It's fun to see you can finally see us.'

Matt tried to push himself further away of the hand, but the wall didn't give in. Just when his fear reached its highest point the door opened and Mello walked in with a book from the library.

 _This is crazy. I'm going crazy! Am I going crazy?_

He opened his mouth and let out a scream of terror.

* * *

 **So Beyond finally had some strawberry jam and Matt can see the two half Shinigami now... What could possibly go wrong? xD**

 **Review please! It makes the cold rainy days here warm and sunny again :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Did someone ordered one fresh new chapter~? :D**

* * *

Just when you think everything is going fine, it just _has_ to change and make problems. Mello only went to the library in Wammy House for less than half an hour and when he opened the door of his room when he was back again Matt was on the floor. Matt was on the floor next to his desk and staring with terrified eyes at Light and Beyond. He _saw_ them!

Then Matt started screaming.

Mello dropped his book and rushed to Matt's side. He pushed his hand to his mouth to silence the scream. 'Matt, stop screaming! There's nothing you have to be afraid of!'

The redhead's eyes turned to Mello with an incredulous look in them. He managed to pull away from Mello's hand and gasped for air. 'Noth… _gasp_ … nothing to be afraid of?' He pointed at the now cackling Beyond and Light who was very interested how this would go.

 _Of course Beyond is laughing at this… and Light is probably wondering how this is going to end. They did give me the Death Note because they were bored. Matt only brings more fun into their game._

'I have no idea what they are, but it isn't human!' Matt continued. Mello could see his friend was freaked out about what he discovered. 'And what are they talking about a piece of paper?' His eyes widened. 'I did feel a piece of paper when I grabbed my battery behind your desk.'

'Matt-' Mello tried.

'Was it cursed or something?' He grabbed Mello by his shoulders and shook him. 'Are you seeing them too? You are, right? Is this why you were acting slightly different? I couldn't put my finger on it but-'

'MATT! Could you stop rambling for a minute and listen to me!' Mello threw Matt's hands off his shoulders.

He fell silent and Mello sighed. 'Good, now sit down somewhere else. It's been ages since we cleaned up our room, the floor included.' He stood up to shut the door. It was still open from when he walked in on this situation.

Matt nodded and went to sit on his own bed. While he moved past Beyond, who was still standing pretty close by, he warily watched the creepily grinning Shinigami.

'Beyond, stop grinning like an idiot. You're not making it easier right now,' Mello snapped.

The grin fell off his face and Light snickered while pulling Beyond back next to him. 'He's right, you should stop acting all creepy. You're scaring the poor boy to death.'

Beyond pouted and looked at Light. 'Acting? Who said I was acting?'

Light rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Okay, I'll give you that. You don't need to pretend very hard to be creepy.' He eyed the red glowing eyes of Beyond. 'Especially with your new eye colour.'

Beyond snorted. 'At least my hair isn't coloured like a Korean popstar.'

'I-I don't look like a Korean popstar!' Light stuttered.

He grinned. 'No, you're right about that. You have to sing amazingly to be a popstar there.'

'How would you know, you've never hear me sing!'

'I'm good at guessing that stuff.'

'Bullshit!'

While they were arguing Mello saw Matt watching the two with confusion. _At least he doesn't look scared by them anymore._

Matt turned to Mello and asked: 'Do they like each other or something? They argue like a married couple.'

Mello couldn't help but laugh at his question and Light's reaction.

Light heard what Matt said and burst out in a NO!

In return Beyond smirked at the shocked Light. 'Ahww, come on Light~ Don't you deny it!'

'Shut up!' Light glared. 'Don't go about that way again! Won't you never stop joking about that?'

Beyond blinked. 'What joke?'

'Argh! I'm out!' Light turned around and flew through the wall. Matt gasped at the sight.

'Light~ come back to meee!' Beyond said half laughing and he followed Light.

Mello almost face-palmed at the two idiotic Shinigami. But they were gone so that was a definite plus.

'Please, ignore them,' he said to Matt as he sat down next to his friend. 'Beyond loves to tease Light. I don't know why.'

'Okay… but _what_ exactly are they?'

'They are Shinigami also called Death Gods. Less than a month ago they dropped something called Death Note, it's like a notebook, and I found it. If you write someone's name in it the person dies and you can write specific ways of how the person can die too. I didn't believe it at first so when I was very mad at Roger that evening…'

Matt raised his hands up. 'Wait a minute! You say you found a notebook about a month ago and _you_ are the one that killed Roger with it!?'

'It was an accident!' Mello exclaimed. 'I didn't know it was real then!'

'Okay… but you still have the… Death Note I presume. Since those two Shinigami are here. What do you do with it?' He glanced around the room. ' _Where_ is it?'

'I hid a small piece of paper out the Death Note behind my desk, but I never thought you would come there…' He sighed. 'Promise me you won't tell a soul about this okay!?'

Matt looked doubtful, but he nodded.

Mello walked to his bed and ducked to get the Death Note that was hidden there. When he returned with it he showed it to Matt. 'This is the Death Note I found. When someone touches the notebook the Shinigami become visible to them. It also works with a small piece of paper out the notebook, like you discovered yourself.'

Matt slowly took the Death Note from his hands as if it could bite. Mello didn't see any reason to do that. It was awesome what this notebook could do, right?'

'Mello…' began Matt careful. 'Are you sure this is a good idea? Isn't this a little bit the same as selling your soul to the devil or something?'

He furrowed his brows. 'No! Of course it's not like selling your soul! I'm perfectly healthy and I know what I'm doing,' he said confidently.

Matt didn't look very assured by his words.

'You aren't going to tell someone, are you Matt?' He sat down next to the redhead again. 'With this thing I could finally be better than Near, maybe even better than L and I'll be the best detective the world has ever seen!'

'… You aren't going to use this on Near, are you?' Matt glanced suspicious at Mello.

'No! Of course not!' he exclaimed.

 _I don't have his name and L would be too suspicious of me if I do that._

He took the Death Note back and hid it under a loose plank under his bed again.

He heard Matt sigh deeply so he turned around to look at him. Matt had his head down. Mello sat down on the floor in front of him so he could look up and see his face. 'You aren't going to tell anyone, Mattie?'

Matt shook his head. 'No, I won't. Just don't do anything stupid, okay? I still think this isn't a good idea.'

Mello didn't answer Matt about that. _This is one of the greatest things that ever happened to me. It's not just a good idea… it's an amazing idea._


	14. Chapter 14

In his entire career he had never that much cases and calls for help at the same time. By now almost every country in the whole world asked for his help, because the authorities didn't know what to do anymore.

L nibbled irritated on his thumb, staring with narrowed eyes at the laptop screen before him on the desk. _They could use their brain for once if that's not too much to ask._ Not that they would figure out what was happening if they did… even he didn't have a clue about the murders, suicides and criminal killings yet.

 _First the murders and suicides… since not long ago criminals started dying at a faster rate too. Though none of them die by heart attacks, they still die by things like slipping and hitting the head on the edge of a table. It's like Light and Beyond working together, but that's impossible! I saw them die!_

He cringed when he bit too hard on his thumb. L watched a little bit of blood well up from the small wound he made. He sighed deeply. This was going nowhere if he went on like this. Even he knew to admit it when he couldn't handle it and take the hit against his pride.

After he finished the Kira case he promised to take more time to look after his current successors. After Roger collapsed and this new disaster started worldwide L hadn't thought of them once. There was no time. For a small moment he suspected Roger's heart attack to be Mello's doing, but…  
L shook his head, shaking his hair in even a messier state. _No, Mello couldn't be behind all of this in the world. He knows better._

But he still needed to pay more attention to his successors as he promised himself. Since the workload became even too much for him there was an option that would be better for his current case and his successors.

L pushed a key on his laptop that immediately connected him with Watari.

' _Yes, L?'_

'I need you to call Near, Mello and Matt and bring them to my office. I have a task for them,' L said.

' _I'll fetch them in a moment,'_ Watari answered and the connection broke.

In about ten minutes there was knocking on the door and a moment later Watari let his successors in the room. It was hard to see, but L could detect a little bit nervousness and curiosity from Near. Mello's face was an open book as usual, though besides the curiosity he seemed a bit tense. Matt's eyes hid behind his goggles, but he seemed more focused than otherwise.

 _It's rather strange for me to call them like this, especially all three at once. No wonder they seem so nervous._

'First of all, I want you to tell you not to worry. I haven't called any of you because of trouble,' L began. The three seemed to relax when he had said that. 'Secondly, I called you because there is trouble going on in the world. I don't doubt you heard of it, am I right?'

Near answered quickly. 'There are hundreds of cases all around the world of people dying, both from murder, suicide or accidents.'

'But no one seems to know how, why and what to do so all countries asked for your help,' Mello jumped in. L didn't miss the irritated glare Mello threw at Near.

'And that's why you've been extremely busy since you arrived at Wammy's,' Matt ended.

L nodded. 'Yes, everything you said is correct. That's why I want you to help me solving this enormous mystery that is taunting the whole world.'

They all gaped at him in silent awe.

'Wait, you say that we actually may help you solving this case?' Mello said stunned.

'Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, Mello.' He watched his successors carefully. 'This is one of the toughest cases I've had, maybe even harder than the Kira case. Even I have to admit it's too much for me to do on my own… would you mind helping me in this case?'

Near gave a small nod. 'I'll do my best to help with this case.'

Mello jumped forward so he stood right before his desk. 'Of course, I'll help!' In his ice blue eyes sparkled determination.

L turned his gaze to Matt. The redhead simply shrugged and said: 'Let's get on with it.'

L didn't suspect any other outcome. It was very likely, about 92%, that they would jump at this change to prove themselves. _Except Matt, I know he isn't really interested in my job as L the detective._

Maybe with the four of their genius minds combined they'll manage to solve this tough case.

* * *

Mello almost couldn't believe it. Almost. When Watari fetched him and Matt he was afraid the Death Note was found out. But when they stopped to fetch Near too, he was thrown into the deep. Now Mello knew why L called them he was so happy he couldn't even feel bothered by the little twerp that would be in the same room as him for a long time since they would be working together solving this case.

In the corner of his eye he saw Light and Beyond finally returned somewhere during the conversation. Both of them grinned knowingly at him.

 _I know who causes the disaster all over the world. This means I can give subtle hints that lead to solving these murders. If Light and Beyond work with me I can make it look like_ I'm _much better than Near.  
Maybe he'll even change my position from second to first successor…_

A plan formed in Mello's mind. He thought no one noticed his quick glance to the Shinigami, but Matt was smarter behind his laziness than one would think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a reminder that I'm not a genius myself so it's possible I'm not amazing in writing and solving amazing cases, but I try :)**

 **Also a big thank you to those who take time to review :D Makes me very happy to see those in my inbox.**

* * *

Light and Beyond were enjoying the sunny day in the backyard of Wammy House. They were sitting on the grass, chatting away about little things. Light wanted to feel the sun beams on his skin before the time came to return to the Shinigami Realm and become real Shinigami.

He sighed. 'Time goes fast, right?'

Beyond nodded silently in respond.

'Mello has finally a way to prove to L he's smarter than Near, and that without the Death Note… the last few weeks he's only busy trying to help L,' Light said.

'Yeah,' Beyond agreed. 'The kid surely knows how to use the murders we are causing for his own benefits.'

Light turned around his head to look at him. 'Not to forget he's killing a few criminals now and them.'

The red-eyed man snickered. 'It's amazing how someone who wants to be L's successors kills to reach his goal.'

Light rolled his eyes. 'Talk about yourself…'

'Doesn't count!' Beyond exclaimed. 'I started killing _after_ I ran away from this place.'

'True,' Light nodded. 'But it won't be too long before we'll lose the memory of everything that happened in our human lives. Already three months have passed by since our death. Only three months left.'

Beyond groaned in frustration and let himself fall on his back. 'I'm going insane. It's been so peaceful around here.'

'It feels peaceful… but I also have a feeling that we're forgetting something. Something important…'

 _But what is it that we're forgetting?_

'Hmm, I thought it was just me with such feeling. It's like a cold shiver goes down your spine,' Beyond said. 'Not sure if I want to find out what it is.'

* * *

After a few weeks since they started helping L with the case, they called them now officially The Mystery Murders, Mello thought it was time to use his knowledge about the murders in his advantage.

It took him some days to map out the murders in a specific area and did this for several countries. Quickly enough a sort of pattern started to form. If Person A got murdered at noon, another Person B died of suicide or horrible accident a few hours later not all too far from Person A. Of course there were a lot more cases that didn't fit this pattern, but Mello asked Light and Beyond some time ago to make more cases that fit this pattern.

'L, I think I found something,' Mello said exited.

The detective quickly jumped from his crouched position on his chair and walked over to Mello. L crouched beside Mello on the ground where he sat with a world map full of circles and written details. 'What did you found, Mello?' he asked curiously. 'A pattern in de murders?'

He nodded and pointed at a circle somewhere in the United States. 'I mapped out a lot of murder and suicide cases in different countries and noticed something. It seems like Person A got murdered and only a few hours later, or less, a suicide or horrible accident takes place not too far from Person's A death.' He turned to look at L and saw the detective began to understand what he was telling. 'I think Person A got murdered by Person B and after that Person B killed himself. This pattern seems to fit for multiple cases around the world.'

Near and Matt came closer to watch the map while Mello was explaining and listened to the new pattern.

'How did you found out about this pattern, Mello?' Near asked.

Mello narrowed his eyes as he watched the little albino sit close by to see the map better, but answered nonetheless. 'I noticed it with two people that were recently killed here in England. I thought it was worth a try and mapped out more cases all over the world and soon I saw it was a returning pattern.'

'Good thing you discovered this pattern, Mello,' L said. 'It's the closest thing we've come to discover a clue since we started. Well done.'

Mello couldn't help but smirk at Near behind L's back. He was pleased to see Near's brow just slightly twitch in irritation.

 _Say goodbye to your spot as first, Near. It won't be long until I kick you off that place._

When he saw Matt frowning at him he quickly let his smirk fall off his face. _Does Matt suspect what I'm doing? But he did promise me to not tell anyone… Oh well, it won't be long until he sees what I'm doing is the right thing._

* * *

It didn't take long for Light and Beyond to discover what they forgot. They were still talking in the backyard, sitting in the sun, when a piercing scream flew through the air.

"Liiiiiiight!"

Light and Beyond jerked around by the sound of a very familiar voice.

Light's eyes widened. "We forgot there's someone else who died and had used a Death Note too…"

Beyond gulped. "You think she's angry?"

In front of them appeared a very pissed Misa Amane…


	16. Chapter 16

"Liiiiiiight!"

Light and Beyond jerked around by the sound of a very familiar voice.

Light's eyes widened. "We forgot there's someone else who died and had used a Death Note too…"

Beyond gulped. "You think she's angry?"

In front of them appeared a very pissed Misa Amane…

She had black angel wings, much like Light, only just a little smaller. Her eyes were still blue and everything else seemed the same since Light last saw her alive. The only thing that was different was her hair… Instead of the long blond hair in two pigtails her hair was now short. It looked like it was cut with a knife and the uneven strands of hair were just above her shoulders. The hair tips were a crimson red like her hair was dip dyed. The hair formed a messy, wild look for the blonde. The glare she shot at them wasn't much better.

Beyond gasped and whispered quickly in Light ear. 'Her hair looks exactly like I left her when she died.'

'You!' Misa screeched as she pointed at Beyond. 'You murdered me and Rem! It's your fault I'm turning into a Shinigami!'

'Misa…' Light said with a soothing voice. 'I understand that this is very upsetting for you and-'

Misa turned her glare at Light and he kept himself from flinching. _Girls can be scary…_

'Don't you dare try to be nice to me, Light. I didn't believe you sent that guy to get rid of me, but now I see you together I know it was true!'

'How did you found out about us anyway?' Light asked carefully. 'We are already in this state for about three months and we never heard of you.'

Misa huffed. 'I was trying to get used to my new life and forget about what happened… but then Ryuk came to me and he told me about what happened to you two.'

 _Of course… Thanks Ryuk for sending her this way. I can almost hear him laugh at this situation._

'Well it was nice to see you again, Misa. I think you should go back to the Shinigami Realm. We're a little busy here with a thing and it wouldn't be-'

'Oh no, don't you think you can get rid of me that easily right now,' Misa interrupted Light. 'I questioned Ryuk about your plans here on Earth and I know L is here with his successors. I also know about your plans to hurt him as much as possible while you can.'

Light and Beyond shot each other a glance before turning back to the angry blonde.

'And? What could you do? Annoy us with your voice all the time?' Beyond smirked.

'Watch me! I'm not as dumb as you think! I can destroy your fun, I can really do it!' Misa yelled. She turned around and flew away.

Beyond raised an eyebrow. 'You really think she has something in her mind? I highly doubt it.'

Light shrugged. 'I don't know for sure… but it won't be all to awful what she can think of. Besides, her time is almost up. If I'm right Misa doesn't have much time left before her six months are gone and she won't remember us then.'

'Wait a minute!' Beyond's eyes widened. 'What if she could write L's name in her Death Note? We can't because we knew him personally in our human lives, but she never met him.'

'I don't think she would do us a favour, Beyond.'

'… Yeah, you're probably right about that.'

* * *

'Hey, Mello!' someone yelled through the hallway.

Mello was just on his way with Matt to their room after the whole morning and afternoon being in L's office to help. It was a long day and even while Mello was in a pretty good mood, he was tired as hell too.

When the familiar voice echoed through the hall Mello turned around. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Raoul and a few of his friends coming his way. He played a game of soccer now and then with them. They weren't really friends though, only Matt could be called a friend. Raoul and his own temper often clashed.

'Yeah?' Mello said.

Raoul stopped about a meter of two before Mello. 'I heard you spread a filthy lie about me sucking at soccer.' His dark brown eyes narrowed to a venomous glare. 'You did that because I let you get the ball _you_ totally kicked wrong last time? That's pathetic!' he spat.

'I didn't kick wrong, you said "give the ball a good kick" and I did!' Mello exclaimed. 'Besides I haven't talked behind your back so you just heard wrong.'

Children began to gather to watch them yell at each other. Most of them feeling the tense air. Some whispered about a fight going to start very soon.

'Why would I believe you! Liar! Is that how you got second on the list too? Just by lying and cheating your way through everything?'

 _You… did… just… not… say THAT!_

Mello took a threatening step forward. Matt grabbed his arm to hold him back, but Mello didn't notice. 'Mels, just let it go. Ignore him,' the redhead pleaded.

Mello shook Matt's hand of him and shot glare at Raoul that almost could kill a person. 'Take it back!' he yelled. 'Or I'll kick your ass to space like I did with that soccer ball!'

Raoul huffed and smirked. 'Oooh, what am I afraid. But you know what? Girls can't fight!'

That hit the last nerve. Mello shot forward before Matt could grab him and the blond punched Raoul right in his face.

Raoul screamed in pain as blood trickled down from his bloody nose. He was quick to recover and punched Mello back. It hit the blond painfully on his chest so all air was punched out of his lungs.

The fight went on as the children gathered around them gasped in shock or cheered them on. Suddenly Matt sprung, brave but stupid, between Raoul and Mello.

'Stop this fight, you'll both only get in trouble for this if someone of the staff comes!' He tried to reason with them.

Raoul hit him hard with his elbow in Matt's side and threw him aside. 'Keep your nose in your own fucking business!' Matt fell hard on the ground.

'Keep your hands off him!' Mello screamed. He spun around and kicked Raoul in his stomach. The boy gasped in pain and fell on the ground on his knees. Curled up and holding his hurt stomach.

Raoul wouldn't get up again very soon since he was still in pain curled up on the floor. His friends went to him to help. Mello helped Matt get up from the ground.

'Are you alright?' he asked concerned.

'I'm fine, Mels.' Matt's eyes turned to something behind him. 'We better go now before we get in more trouble.'

Mello turned around and saw Raoul trying to stand up with the help of his friends. Just that moment one of the teacher at Wammy's walked through the hallway. Probably curious why everyone was standing around the same place and being too loud.

'Fine, we'll go. Come one!'

Mello and Matt pushed their way through wall of children that watched the fight and ran away.

Though Mello clearly won the fight, he wasn't any less furious at Raoul.

 _I'll find a way to get you. You have no idea who you just pissed off._

* * *

 **An angry Melly is bad, but an angry Mello with a Death Note is even worse...  
Why did Raoul (see chapter 3 for the soccer game they talked about) suddenly pick a fight with Mello? What plan has Misa in mind? Does is connect to each other? **

**Find out next chapter :D Reviews may cause the updates to come faster and make a happy me :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**At court, the sitting of the very slow author. With L as judge~**

 **Author: 'I'M TOTALLY INNOCENT!'**

 **L: 'So you didn't abandon your fanfic for more than a month?'**

 **Author: '... I have reasons.'**

 **L: 'Please tell the reasons you have for us.'**

 **Author: 'Well, you see... I'm in the middle of my exams as mediadesigner so I need to do a lot for that.'**

 ***Mello in the audience*: 'BULLSHIT, you sit at home for weeks doing nothing and you only need to work on your exams now and then!'**

 **L: 'Yes, don't talk about nonsense here. This is a very serious case. *pops lollipop into mouth***

 **Author: *tears* Alright! I confess! I've discovered many K-Pop groups and amazing K-drama's and I don't know how to stop ;-;**

 **Mello: *gasp* 'You left us to watch real guys?! Traitor! TRAITOR!'**

 **Matt: *pulls Mello back on the chair* 'Calm down, Mels. She can't help it. Once you're in those fandoms you'll never get out.'**

 ***Beyond Birthday suddenly appears*: 'I think I can persue her to get out...' *pulls sharp knife out of nowhere***

 **Author: *gulp* 'I... I need to go somewhere...' *Runs to the door***

 **L: *sigh* 'This sitting is a mess.'**

 **Author: *still running away from Beyond* 'I'll wriiiiiiiite! Don't you dare use that knife!' Q.Q**

 **L: 'Ah, alright then. Case closed. Time for cake.'**

* * *

It was time for dinner already, but Mello had sent Matt alone to the canteen saying that he needed some more time to cool down after his fight with Raoul. Luckily Matt believed him and left him alone. Leaving Mello with his darkening thoughts.

'A girl, hm? Cheating for my place as successor?' Mello muttered darkly. 'I'll show you made a big mistake messing with me.'

'Hey kid!' Beyond exclaimed while he flew through the wall into the room, Light following behind him. 'I just heard some other children talk about you and fighting someone. Why didn't you warn us?! I'd love to see some action.'

Mello huffed. 'It's not like I planned it. Raoul suddenly got mad about some rumors that I never spread.' His eyes shooting fire. 'He dared to call me a girl and said I'm only second because of lying and cheating!'

'Well… you look pretty feminine for a boy with the long blond hair and- HEY!' Beyond stopped when Light punched him in his side and shot him a meaningful glance.

'That sounds awful, Mello… what are you going to do about it?' Light asked sympathetically. 'You look like you're about to write his name in the Death Note and make him pay for his disgusting and unjustified words.'

'Ah…' Beyond said understandingly. 'Yeah, of course why don't you make him do something embarrassing? You can do it with the Death Note…'

Mello looked down and sighed. 'I already thought of that honestly… but I have no idea what his real name is. Just like me everyone else here lives under a false name.' He sat down plump on his bed. 'The Death Note is an amazing and helpful thing although you can't do much without knowing someone's name.'

Light kneeled down before Mello to be on the same eye level as the blond. 'I know we haven't told you this yet and you have to understand we didn't because we'd never offer you something like this just for our entertainment… as for everything there's a high price for a high catch.'

'What do you mean?' Mello asked curiously. 'What didn't you tell me?'

Beyond knelt down next to Light and pointed at his blood red eyes. 'Both of us can see the names and life span of humans. It's right above their heads…' He glanced at the space above Mello's head. 'That's how we knew your real name from the start.'

Mello's eyes widened. _Are they trying to say that it's possible for me to have that sort of eye sight? The Eyes of a Shinigami?_

Light grinned. 'I see you already figured out where we want to go with this. Yes, one of us can give you the same Eyes so you can see everyone's real name.'

Mello jumped off his bed in excitement, making both Shinigami's quickly step back. 'Do it!' Mello demanded.

Light tilted his head in slight surprise at the eagerness. 'Don't you want to know what you have to give up for it? You need to be willing to give half of your life in exchange for the Eyes.'

Mello frowned at this, but Beyond shrugged. 'Ah, it won't matter that much for you. I can see you have a long lifespan so half of it won't be very short to live with.'

Light nodded. 'It would be of great help for your future goals as detective. We can't give you the names as it would be against the rules for Shinigami.'

He thought about it for a short while. The Eyes wouldn't be helpful to him with Raoul, but it would be very handy in the future too. If what Beyond said was true and he had a long lifespan it wasn't much of a problem if it went through half.

'Alright.' He decided. 'I'll trade half my life for the Eyes.'


	18. Chapter 18

It was already late when Mello sneaked into the canteen. Most children were halfway through their meal. He'd get questions as why he's so late if someone of the staff would see him sneaking in and that's something he really didn't want to answer. Although Mello had to go fast to his seat next to Matt, he couldn't stop staring at the red glowing letters and numbers above everyone's head. Names and lifespans overwhelmed him.

'Finally! There you are! Do you know how late you are?' Matt said when he reached their table.

Mello shrugged and sat down. 'I needed some time, okay? No big deal.'

'And are feeling better now? Is our room still intact?'

He shot a glare at his friend, but grinned nonetheless. 'Of course it's still intact! Now shut up and give me one of your French fries.' Without waiting for an answer he quickly stole one off Matt's plate.

Matt circled his arms around the plate to protect his food. 'Get your own!'

'I'm too late to get some without getting noticed.'

Matt smirked. 'Too bad, seems like you need to eat some chocolate for diner later then.'

Mello rolled his eyes. 'Yes, _horrible_ I'll eat a chocolate bar for diner.'

Matt continued to eat while Mello silently searched the room. His ice blue eyes looking for a certain someone who'll regret to ever anger him. It didn't take long before Raoul caught his eye across the canteen. The boy had a slightly swollen and bruised nose from the punch Mello gave him right in the face. He ate and talked with his friends at their table, but somehow… _something_ seemed strange. Mello thought about what it was and suddenly he saw it. His eyes. Raoul's eyes had something absent. Like he was there, but not really there at the same time.  
He shrugged it off as nothing important and read the name above his head. _Rafael Santos._

Mello's eyes widened when he saw his lifespan. It was short. _Really_ short. Raoul's time to live stopped next day around noon. _I don't know why it's so short to begin with, but it doesn't matter. He won't reach tomorrow anyway._

Suddenly a hand waved before his vision and Mello blinked his thoughts away. Matt watched him curiously with slight worry seeping through. 'Are you with me again, Mels? I called your name ten times already.'

'I'm fine, Matt. Just hungry. Can't wait to attack those chocolate bars in our room.'

'Hmm, okay. But what were you staring so intensely at?'

 _Don't get observant now!_

'I was just spacing out. Let's just go.' He stood up. 'You're done eating anyway.'

/\/\/\

It took some time for Matt to finally fall asleep. The redhead liked gaming far past bedtime and regret it in the morning only to do it again next time.  
When Mello noticed Matt had fallen asleep he slid silently out of under his blanket and kneeled beside his bed. He slowly removed the loose wooden plank beneath his bed and retrieved the Death Note. He grabbed a pencil off his desk and wrote without hesitation.

" _Rafael Santos, suicide. Jumps out of a window on the top floor of Wammy House."_

A smirk tucked at the corners of his lips. He didn't write a time of death which would mean that the poor guy could jump in a few seconds. No need to traumatize other children with the suicide jump on bright clear day.

Mello hid the Death Note again and crept into his bed. A satisfied smile appeared as he closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

/\/\/\

The next day Mello was stunned with surprise. He hadn't heard anything about Raoul's death that morning or him being found. And just when he thought he wasn't found yet, Raoul walked into the canteen to get some breakfast with his friends.

 _He_ _isn't dead. How did the Death Note fail?_ Mello noticed the lifespan was still set on that day at noon. _It's impossible._

In the corner of his eye he saw Light and Beyond staring at Raoul in confusion. It seemed like they didn't know what happened either.

The day continued as always and Mello acted like he always did. He went to class with Matt, wrote notes, nothing out of order. The teacher told the class that they could leave a few minutes earlier to get some lunch, because he needed to go somewhere. Mello tried not to make it obvious that he was keeping an eye on Raoul. His eyes still had that strange glance, but no one else seemed to notice. The red numbers continued to go down, coming to an end. Light and Beyond stayed around to watch what would happen and if the guy really would die now.

Suddenly Raoul tripped over his own feet just when he was about to go down the large stairs. One of his friends tried to grab him, but it was too late. Raoul fell forward and tumbled all the way down the long stairs. Everyone around that saw the accident panicked and screams were heard.

Matt, who was walking next to Mello, gasped in shock. 'Raoul just fell off the stairs!'

Mello acted shocked too and ran with Matt down the stairs. The friends of Raoul had already gone before them and were gathered around a body that must've been Raoul's.

It didn't take long for Watari to arrive. Now Roger was gone and he was doing Roger's work. 'Move out of the way, please!' he demanded.

They moved away from Raoul and everyone could see his body now. It was certainly Raoul wasn't alive anymore. His neck was bent in a way that wasn't healthy and his eyes were dull and stared at nothing. Some of his limbs were broken as well.

Watari turned to the shocked children that gathered beneath the stairs. 'Someone inform the staff, please. Others go to the canteen or somewhere else, but don't stay here and watch. This is not something you need to see.'

No one dared to ignore Watari's orders and quickly went somewhere else. Mello and Matt went away as well while Light and Beyond stayed around the stairs to discuss.

'How did that happen?' Matt wondered, still shaken. 'Did he just trip?'

Mello nodded. 'I saw him tripping over his own feet… it's just unfortunate it happened right at the top of the stairs.'

 _But Raoul wasn't meant to trip over his own feet and tumble down the stair… it was an accident and not a suicide either. I hope the Shinigami will know an answer soon._


	19. Chapter 19

Light watched how the body of the kid that tumbled down the stairs was picked up by ambulance workers. The big question mark that this accident carried hung still in the air.

'How did this happen?' Light turned to Beyond. 'The Death Note has never failed before.'

Beyond looked as stunned as himself. 'I have no idea… Mello wrote in his Death Note that Raoul should die in the middle of the night because of suicide.'

Light put his hands in his hair. 'Aargh! This makes no sense at all!'

'But it does makes sense, Light,' a high-pitched female voice responded.

He jerked around and saw Misa standing behind him in the hall beneath the stairs. He narrowed his eyes. 'What do you mean?'

The blonde crossed her arms and smiled very pleased. 'I mean that it makes sense that he died the way he did… because I wrote his name in my Death note even before your puppet named Mello could do it and after the name is written the first time it can't be changed.'

Light's mouth fell open in surprise and Beyond raised one eyebrow. He couldn't find any good reason for Misa to do this as it didn't hurt them and their plans at all.

'Why'd you do that?' Beyond asked.

Misa huffed. 'I told you I'll destroy your fun! I wrote the name of that boy in my Death Note and wrote he needed to anger Mello real bad. So bad that he would do something rash that he would've been caught. Then 24 hours later the boy had to die of an accident.'

Light and Beyond were silent for a moment and gave each other a look. Then they burst out laughing.

'You… you're really stupid do you know that?' Beyond cried out in laugher. 'Why would such thing ruin our fun?'

Misa opened her mouth and closed it again. Her face was getting red and her eyes widened. 'But… but I thought…'

Light shook his head. 'Misa, if anything you actually helped us with getting Mello that furious. He even wanted the Shinigami Eyes himself so he could see Raoul's real name. His life is cut in half and I don't know about you, but I think that's really great. Who will know how far he will take it now?' Light chuckled. 'I should thank you for what you did.'

Misa's eye twitched and she balled her hands into fists. 'Oh really? Would it be funny too if I went to L right now and throw my Death Note at him?! He would see you two instantly and I'll tell him all about your plans! Is that fun too?!' she yelled.

Their grins fell off their faces when it hit what she said. If she did that everything would be gone. Mello would be busted and his Death Note would be found and destroyed.

Light glared at her. 'You wouldn't dare…'

Misa's eyes spit fire as she glared back full force. 'Watch me.'

She opened her small black feathered wings and flew away. Her Death Note clenched tightly in her fists as she went to look for L.

'Grab her!' Light screamed as he spread his own wings at the same time as Beyond.

Now three Shinigami rushed at full speed through hallways, walls and doors. They even went through people, but they would never know a Shinigami went through them. Light and Beyond continued to yell at Misa, but the girl kept her speed. In no time she found L's office and burst through the wall. The unsuspecting detective was busy typing on his laptop and drinking a cup of sugar with tea.

'Gotcha!' Beyond said as he threw himself on the blonde. Misa struggled to get out of his grip and managed to elbow him in his stomach. Beyond hissed and lost his tight grip. Before Misa had the chance to get up, Light was holding her down.

'Stop it, Misa!' Light yelled.

'Never! You let me be killed by that creepy murderer! I hate you! I HATE YOU!' Misa began shriek hysterical.

Light glanced at L for a second, but the detective was still oblivious of what was happening under his nose. _I only he knew…_

'Shut up!' Beyond said very annoyed. 'If I could kill you again I would! And this time I'll shave all your hair off! How does that sounds?'

'YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME GOOOOO!'

Misa struggled with all her might while Light and Beyond had to work together to hold her down. Shinigami didn't get tired easily and Light began to wonder when this would be over right when Misa slowly stopped with struggling.

She blinked and her eyes glazed over in a flash. 'Wait… stop it! I said STOP IT!'

Beyond stopped holding her to the floor and saw the change in her just like Light. They sent each other a questioning look, but let slowly go of Misa nonetheless.

'Is this a trick?' Light asked suspiciously.

'It better be not…' Beyond growled.

Misa looked from Light to Beyond and back again. Confusing clearly in her blue eyes.

Light frowned as he noticed her look. 'Misa… do you… do you know who we are?'

After a moment she nodded. 'Yes… that guy –she pointed at Beyond- I know vaguely and you… I brought you a notebook at your home sometime…'

Light blinked a few times and his brain tried to process what happened before them. He turned to Beyond. 'I think she's beginning to lose her memories of her human life.'

Beyond's eyes widened in understanding. 'Her 168 days are almost over… That Shinigami, Zellogi, who I met after waking up in the Shinigami world said that after 168 days our memories will disappear.'

Misa looked only more confused and Light watched her with almost pity. 'I didn't know it would be so sudden.'

'Uhm… excuse me…' Misa hesitated. 'But what am I doing here laying on the floor?'

Light pulled up a mask to mask his real thoughts and helped the girl get back on her feet. 'It's not important. You visited us here today, that's all. You were just leaving to go back to the Shinigami World. You said so yourself,' he lied.

Misa nodded her head. 'Yeah… alright then. See you guys later? I think?' She put her Death Note back safely tucked in a special made purse around her hips and spread her wings. One moment later she disappeared through the ceiling.

Except L's typing it was dead silent in the room. Light turned slowly to look at Beyond and he saw his friend was thinking the same thing.

 _After some time this will happen to us too._


	20. Chapter 20

**So... I think we're almost at the end of this story. Probably 2 or 3 more chapters to go.  
Review~ :)**

* * *

L gave the boys the next day a day off. After their classmates sudden death every class was halted for the day anyway. The funeral would be held later that day. Because Raoul was an orphan, just like the rest, there weren't many to say their goodbyes to the boy and so he would be buried faster as normal.  
He took his eyes of the laptop screen he sat crouched in front of and permitted himself to take a quick break.

 _I'm almost 100% sure now the murders are done with the Death Note. I can't think of another way to succeed in that many and strange murders and suicides all over the world._

He sighed and nibbled on the flesh of his thumb. There must be something… something that could help him and solve this case. His thoughts slowly drifted off to past memories of his interrogation with Light Yagami. The last time he saw Light before he died.

 **~~Flashback~~**

'We found two notebooks in the apartment of B, just like you said,' L said. He shuffled into the small interrogation room where Light sat by a table. L crouched down on a seat on the other side in front of the killer. 'You told me earlier that these are "Death Notes" and are the weapon you used with B to kill. I've already seen the rules in one of the Death Note and the names in both of them…'

Light flinched every time L dropped the name "B", but that didn't bother the detective. _Maybe they really were more than partners in crime… friends maybe?_ It didn't matter anymore.

Light raised an eyebrow. 'So? What more do you need to ask me? The rules are clear enough, aren't they? Write a person's name and picture their face. That's all what's needed for them to die of an heart attack.'

'And the few criminals that wrote with their own blood on the wall before dying?' he questioned. 'That was the Death Notes doing as well?'

'Yes,' Light confirmed. There was no use in being difficult for him now. 'You can let someone do something and control the way they die too… but it isn't possible if the task is impossible to complete. Then they will die of an heart attack regardless.'

L nodded slowly. 'Alright, then I think all what I needed to know is answered. I'll need to destroy the notebooks as soon as possible. No one should be able to use such a terrible weapon of destruction.'

Light huffed and turned his head away from the detective. 'It was a perfect way to destroy the criminality in this rotten world,' he muttered.

L stood up from his chair and stared at the young man. 'Your way of "cleaning" this world sounds like a childless dream. There'll always be criminals in this world. The dark can't exist without the light and the light can't exist without the dark. It's called balance of good and evil.'

Light stayed silent and didn't look L into the eye.

Just when L was about to leave the room he turned around again. 'There's one last question I like you to ask.' He paused. 'Has the Death Note the power to pull someone to the dark side? To manipulate the owner's thoughts?'

Finally Light looked up again and turned to him. Both stared at each other for a long time before Light answered.

'The Death Note does not have such powers… It depends on his owners willpower and character how it will be used. That's my theory.'

 **~~End Flashback~~**

'It depends on the owner's willpower and character how the power of the Death Note will be used,' L softly said to himself.

Roger had a heart attack, strange murders and suicides all over the world, criminals started dying of heart attacks again, the boy Raoul who had a sudden accident the day before… there was something that connected most of these…

 _Mello._

Mello got punished by Roger and right after that he got an heart attack. Mello has a sense of justice as well since he wants to succeed him to be the greatest detective of the world. Mello was also the one who got into a fight the day before Raoul's death.

 _It doesn't explain the strange murders and suicides all over the world, but it's enough to suspect him highly._ L's eyes widened when something occurred to him. _Mello was the one to find the first and only clue we found so far with The Mystery Murders Case._

He quickly began to type many passwords into his laptop that would give him access to the footage of the camera's in the hallways of Wammy House. It wasn't something he did very often, but it was necessary now.

He watched Mello and Matt walking together for most of the time. _They are almost always together… does Matt know something as well?_ It was the morning of Raoul's death and when Mello went into the canteen he saw a surprised expression appear on his face before it quickly disappeared again. _Why is Mello surprised to see Raoul when he would die that day at noon? Was he supposed to die earlier?_ L went quickly through the hours of the morning and stopped the footage at the moment Raoul fell off the stairs. Mello didn't look as surprised as a normal person would be if their classmate would fall off the stairs. There was some surprise and shock on his face, but it looked fake. As if it was a mask he pulled over his face to hide his true emotions.

L paused the footage and stared at the screen for a moment. Calculating his next step. He didn't like this at all… but it seemed that Mello was in possession of a Death Note and was killing with it.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter has a lot of POV's so just to be clear it's Light's, Mello's and last but not least Matt's POV.**

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

'It depends on the owner's willpower and character how the power of the Death Note will be used,' L said in a whisper to himself. He couldn't be talking to them because they were both invisible for the detective.

Beyond frowned lightly, not understanding what L was thinking about. Light on the other hand knew exactly where his thought process was going. His eyes widened slightly when he realized. Their distraction with the mysterious murders wasn't good enough to keep L off track forever.

He saw Beyond giving him a look. 'I see you know more. What's going on?'

By now L had started with typing rapidly on his laptop. Unlocking multiple long passwords to god knows where.

'He repeated something I said the last time I saw him before I died,' Light said nervously. 'That means he's thinking about the Death Note and I don't know about you, but it looks to me that he has figured something out.'

Beyond gasped. 'No! He couldn't possibly know about us!'

Light shook his head and stood in a second behind L, looking over the detective's shoulder at the screen. 'No, he can't. But maybe he discovered something that connects Mello to the Death Note again.'

They watched how L searched for something on the recording of the camera's in Wammy House. Eventually he found what he looked for… It was Mello. On the morning when he was surprised, just for a second, in the canteen.

 _He really does suspects Mello now… Is there much more we can do to distract him? Maybe we could tell Mello._

'We should tell Mello about this, don't you think?' Beyond said suddenly.

'I was literally thinking the same thing.'

Beyond smiled. 'Great minds think alike.'

* * *

'Hey, Blondie!'

Mello's eye twitched in irritation, but kept his temper down… for now. Matt raised an eyebrow as the two Shinigami flew through the wall, but returned his attention back to the small television where he was playing a game with zombies on his Playstation.

'What?' Mello said annoyed. 'And haven't I told you to stop calling me that? Because I'll say it now-'

'L suspects you again,' Light stopped conveniently Mello's rant. 'We saw hem looking at recordings around Wammy's and he followed you the whole time.'

'WHAT!' Mello shrieked.

Matt almost dropped his controller out of his hands. If it was because he was shocked by the news or startled by the sudden shriek, no one knew.

Mello paled visibly. _Why does he suspects me again? He was distracted for so long already…_ He made a frustrated noise somewhere in between a groan and growl. _Of course this is L where we're talking about. Sooner or later he would've gone back to his earlier theories._

He turned to his two Shinigami's in panic. 'What do I do now? The distraction you two came up with doesn't work anymore!'

Beyond sighed. 'That's a pity though… I just got new ideas for new murder cases for our detective- Umpf!' Beyond huffed when Light elbowed him in his side. He shot the red eyed Shinigami a knowing look and his eyes flickered over to the dumfounded Matt who still sat on his bed.

Mello turned around and saw Matt sitting with his mouth fallen open. His friend wasn't stupid and Mello knew the puzzle pieces clicked in his friend's mind.

'Matt…' he started.

'You… you… you knew about the Mystery Murder Case all along?' the redhead asked. His voice slightly faint and trembling.

Mello sighed. 'Yes… but I only wrote the names of the criminals.'

'Oh yes, that makes it all good with what you're doing!'

Mello walked over to his friend and put his hands on Matt's shoulders. 'Most of the criminals were on death row already and it isn't that wrong now they can't hurt others anymore! Please Matt, you have to understand it was necessary. You don't want your friend to be caught, do you?' Mello pleaded. Puppy eyes and all.

It was impossible to say what Matt really thought, but Mello saw hurt in his emerald eyes.

'No… I don't want you to be caught and sent to prison or-' He gulped, 'or worse. But it's still incredibly wrong what you're doing, Mels. Can't you just… burn that damn notebook?'

 _Never._

'Maybe… I'll have to think about my options. First I need to figure out a way to keep L from getting proof.'

Matt seemed to doubt his words, but nodded nonetheless. 'Okay, Mels.'

Mello smiled. Satisfied with that answer for now. He turned to the Shinigami's who were still in the room.

'Any options or ideas?'

* * *

The voices of Mello and the Shinigami's sounded far away in Matt's ears. It was like his head was plunged into a sea of water and it was choking him slowly and painfully.

 _Mello has clearly lost control over his morals. I don't know what to do anymore… I don't want him to be caught, but this can't continue either._

Matt picked up his controller off the floor where he dropped it. His head was too busy with what was going on to focus on his game so he decided to get out of the room with an excuse before the room's tension would choke him.

He shook with his controller and gave it a hard tick with his hand. He sighed deeply and stood up.

'Don't have another battery here. I'm going to get a new one.'

Mello nodded that he heard him and went on with whatever he was talking about with Light and Beyond. Matt didn't listen.

He quickly went out of the room after throwing his controller on his bed and shut the door behind him. He breathed in some air and sighed deeply. Now he was out of there he felt like he could breathe a little better. But not much. The biggest problem wasn't solved.

Matt strolled through the hallways of Wammy House and slowly made his way to the supply closet on the ground floor. He was just about to go down the stairs when a familiar old sounding voice spoke to him.

'Matt, do you have a moment?' Watari asked.

The redhead spun around and saw the friendly old man. He didn't know how, but that old man seemed to be able to appear and disappear like magic.

'Yeah… I got a moment. Why?' He felt nervous somehow.

If Watari saw his nervous state, he didn't show it. 'Good, please follow me. L asked me to bring you to him.'

Matt's eyes widened slightly. 'Uhmm, can I ask why?'

Watari began to walk in the direction of L's office and Matt had no other option to follow.

'He said he wanted to speak with you,' Watari replied.

 _Yes, thank you. Now I know much more… not._

It didn't take more than minutes, but it felt like hours when they reached L's office. Watari knocked on the door.

'Come in,' L's deep voice sounded muffled through the door.

Watari opened the door and gestured to Matt to enter the room.

He gulped and did what him was told and entered the room where L was waiting for him.


	22. Chapter 22

It was time to confront the Death Note problem for real now. First L had just a slight suspicion that Mello was an owner of a Death Note, but now he knew for sure… he was going for full attack. He had already searched the room of Mello and Matt, so it would be pointless to try again.

A knock on the door announced his next plan had been set in motion.

'Come in,' he said.

The door opened and Matt shuffled into the room. L could clearly read of his stance that Matt felt very nervous.

 _It seems I was right and Matt really does know more about Mello's activities._

L gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. 'Please Matt, take a seat. I would like to speak to you about something.'

Matt gulped, but sat down. '… About what exactly?'

'What do you know about the Death Note,' L asked promptly.

* * *

Matt's eyes widened in shock and he felt his heartbeat going way to fast, like it was about to jump out of his chest. L cut right to case it seemed.

'I know almost sure that you know something about it, Matt,' L stated. 'Don't try to lie, I can already see the answer by your reaction.'

Matt's mouth felt dry and his voice seemed to stop working for a moment. _What do I say? I can't lie, but if I tell the truth Mello will be in big trouble… I don't want my only friend in trouble. Maybe they take him away! But… then again Mello isn't himself anymore. That stupid notebook is like a curse. It changed him into someone I don't recognize._

L raised an invisible eyebrow under his messy hair. 'I'm waiting.'

Matt sighed in defeat. 'Yes, I know about the Death Note. I discovered it a while ago by accident… and Mello explained to me what it was.'

'Mello is the owner of the Death Note?' L asked.

Matt nodded. 'Yes, he found it outside after a game of soccer.' He glanced worriedly at the detective. 'I'm concerned about him. He's not who he was before all this. Just before I left our room it came up that he knew about the Mystery Murders too. His Shinigami's did those as distraction for you.'

L frowned. 'Did you say Shinigami's? More than one?'

Matt nodded. 'They said they were bored and dropped the Death Note.'

L stayed silent and thought about it, but he didn't say them out loud and kept it for himself. Then more questions followed and Matt answered all of them. Everything he knew, every piece of information was given to L.

L put his thumb between his lips. 'Since I have you as witness and the location of the Death Note I can take action. Thank you for your honesty, Matt. I know it's hard to betray your friend like that, but it is necessary for Mello's own good. That cursed notebook has to be destroyed.'

'What will be the consequences for him?'

L thought about it. 'Well… since it's possible the Death Note manipulated him, he can be seen as a victim. Nonetheless he needs to be punished for his deeds. I will have to think about it longer.'  
'For now it's best for you to return to your room and act like nothing happened. I will report Watari on what you told me and get a few men of the staff working here. After a short time we'll be there and end this case.'

 _I've been gone for a long time… too long to get batteries, but maybe Mello is still in panic and won't notice._

* * *

'Hey, Mello. Isn't Matt gone for a long time only to get some batteries? Does he needs to go to town to get them or something?' Beyond questioned.

Mello's eyes fell on his alarm clock and he noticed Matt was already gone for half an hour. 'Yes… it's strange.' He turned to Light. 'He won't tell L, will he?'

'Considering the look of shock on his face moments before he left the room, I'm not sure…' Light said.

 _Matt is the only friend I have and he's my roommate…_ Mello thought. _It would be very likely that L tries to question him about me. But then again… would Matt betray me?_

'I think it's best to go look for him,' Mello announced. 'Just to be sure.'

He sneaked through the hallways, not trying to be seen by others in the house. Light asked him where he planned to look first and he answered it would be logically to search by L's office first.

The door to L's office was closed. Just like always. Mello crept closer and carefully looked left and right down the hallway to check. No one in sight apart from the two Shinigami.

Mello turned to the two and pointed at the door, then at his eye. _Go look if Matt's in there._ It would be pointless to linger any longer if Matt wasn't there.

They understood what he meant, of course, and put their heads through the wall to take a peek into the room. Almost immediately they jerked back and stared at the blond. He didn't like that look. Not at all.

'Matt's in there,' Light said.

'And it looks like he told everything,' Beyond added.

Mello's eyes widened in shock and he put his ear to the door to listen.

'… you as witness and the location of the Death Note I can take action. Thank you for your honesty, Matt. I know it's hard to betray your friend like that, but it is necessary for Mello's own good. That cursed notebook has to be destroyed.' L's voice sounded muted through the door, but not enough for him to understand every word.

'For now it's best for you to return to your room-'

Mello backed away from the door and sprinted back to his room. He didn't need to listen any further. Matt had betrayed him to L. His best friend had given up on him.

'What are you gonna do now?' Beyond asked. Both Shinigami followed him.

Mello ignored the question and kept his mouth shut. His eyes were narrowed with anger and he was fuming over his discovery.

 _If this is the choice Matt chooses then so be it._


	23. Chapter 23

Matt tried not to act suspicious and just walked back into the room like nothing happened. 'I'm back, finally,' he groaned.

Mello was reading a book on his bed and didn't look up, his long blond hair framing his face and keeping it hidden. 'Oh really? What took you so long only to get some batteries?'

'Ah, well… I looked for them everywhere, but apparently they out of it and I have to wait,' Matt shrugged nonchalantly. 'I'll just play with my DS instead I guess.'

Matt got his DS from his nightstand and plopped on his own bed, turning the device on. He selected Mario Kart. An old, but a gold one. Mello didn't react on his lie, but that's not weird at all. It must've been a book for his studies.  
He hadn't even finished one lap in his race game when Mello stood up from his bed and slowly, but determined, walked over to the door… and locked it.

Matt couldn't help but feel warily at this. 'What are you doing?' he asked.

Mello turned around and Matt gulped when he saw his friend's expression for the first time he entered the room. A killer glare shooting cold fire stared straight back at him.

 _He knows._

His forgotten DS fell from his numb hands and clattered on the floor. 'Mels? I-'

'I heard everything,' Mello confirmed his thoughts. 'You went to L and told him _everything_.'

'You got biiiiig problems~,' whispered Beyond teasingly.

'Sshh.' Light silenced the red-eyed Shinigami.

Mello's calm and cold voice cut through the tension in the room. 'Why did you betray me, Matt?'

'I didn't-'

'WHY did you BETRAY me, Matt?!' Slight anger burned through his calm voice now.

Matt gulped and took a deep breath. 'I just thought the Death Note isn't a good way to reach your goals… it is changing you, Mels. You're not my best friend that I knew before all this. That cursed notebook is messing with your sanity and morals and-'

Even before he finished his first sentence, Mello went over to his bed and kneeled before it, reaching for something underneath. When he almost finished his last sentence Mello had the Death Note in his hand and a pen in the other.

Matt's eyes widened in shock. 'W-what are you doing with that?!' Panic bubbled up his throat and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

'I'm writing the name of a traitor… _Mail Jeevas_.' He started writing quickly.

'NO!' Matt shrieked.

He dashed forward and slapped the black notebook out of Mello's hand. It flew through the air and landed across the room. It lay there open and well for everyone to see the page with a few letters… _Mail J._

They looked each other in the eye and made a sprint for it. Before Mello could touch the notebook, Matt had grabbed him by his blond hair and pulled. Hard. Mello screamed and kicked backwards, hitting Matt in his stomach. He groaned in pain and needed to let the hair go. There wasn't enough time to ease the pain because Mello got by the Death Note already. He ignored his pain and jumped the blond and tackled him to the ground. Both rolled around on the floor, kicking, beating, hair pulling, scratching, screaming bloody murder. Matt thought he heard Beyond laughing and cheering Mello on at some point, but his mind was too much concentrated in keeping himself from a heart attack to really pay attention.

'You betrayed me! You deserve it!' Mello yelled furious.

'You're being crazy! Just think about what you're doing!' Matt tried to reason.

Suddenly the locked door was kicked open by L. The detective, Watari and multiple men working at Wammy's stormed into the room. The men grabbed Mello by his arms and held the struggling and hysterical teen.

'TRAITOR! TRAITOR!' he kept screaming and kicking the people around him.

Matt fled behind Watari and pointed with a trembling finger towards the Death Note. 'It's there, L…'

L stalked towards the notebook and reached out to grab it.

'DON'T YOU TOUCH MY DEATH NOTE, LAWLIET!'

L's head jerked towards Mello and his already large dark eyes widened in shock and surprise. 'You know… my name?'

Matt's mouth fell open. _How does Mello know his name?!_

Mello's eyes glanced at the space above L's head. 'Of course I do! I see everyone's name!' His eyes seemed to glow faintly red for a second.

'Shinigami Eyes,' L muttered.

The detective shook his head as if to shake off the disturbing news and finally touched the Death Note by taking it off the floor.

* * *

It was a shock to know Mello knew his name. If this was the case, then it would mean that Mello exchanged half his life for Shinigami Eyes. Something Light had told him before. This news pained him very much so. It stung in his heart to know that Mello lost half his life for this.

As if the surprise couldn't get any bigger… he touched the Death Note when picking it up and saw…

'Light? B? L gasped. 'How are you…'

B grinned from ear to ear. 'Well isn't it fun. After all those exciting months you can finally see us.'

'But you were shot… in front of me… death!'

 _This can't be true… all those months… it was them causing all those deaths around the world!_

'As you can see -he pointed to both their wings- we got something different than death.'

Light smirked. 'What is it Lawliet? Thought you were rid of us?'

Mello seemed slightly confused when he stopped his screaming and struggling enough to hear their conversation. 'Wait… you two know L?'

Beyond shrugged. 'Yeah, kinda. He's the guy that got us killed technically.'

Light kept his eyes on him. 'So how did you find our little comeback? Did you enjoy yourself with the funny cases we made for you?'

L gritted his teeth. 'So you guys turned into Shinigami? You don't look like the sort of Shinigami you described to me. You still look very much humanly.'

'We're still half human… after some time we'll lose our human memories. That's why we thought this would be an excellent idea to get some revenge. Mess everything up and stuff.'

'But why didn't you kill me in the first place as your pity revenge?'

Beyond sighed. 'It's a shame… but a rule says we can't kill humans that we knew in our human life. So we tried to have some fun another way.'

'I WAS JUST A WAY TO GET YOUR REVENGE?!' Mello yelled at the half Shinigami.

They only laughed at his anger. 'Yeah, afraid so.'

'I have heard enough,' L stated. 'Watari, do you have a fire?'

One of the other men had and he handed over a lighter.

L thought Light and Beyond would attack him if he was going to destroy the Death Note, but they stayed calm. As if accepting this had been fun enough already. Mello on the other hand began struggling again and yelling "don't destroy my notebook!". Even after he heard he was just a tool, he was still under influence of the damned notebook. It had to be destroyed. Mello would lose his memories of it and hopefully return to the boy he always was before all this.

He flicked the lighter on and held it a centimeter under the Death Note. He shot one last glare at Light and B. 'I hope this will be the last time I get to see your faces.'

He let the flame eat the Death Note away.

Mello let out a desperate scream and fell unconscious right after the last piece of paper burned to ash.

'Mels!' Matt hurried over to his friend and turned to L. He saw tears in the boy's eyes. 'Is he going to be okay again?!'

L nodded. 'He won't remember anything related to the Death Note. He should be fine.

'Is he going to be in trouble?'

He shook his head and sighed. 'No. I won't punish him for something he doesn't remember. Besides… he was a victim as well.'

L turned his head to look at the now empty space where Light and Beyond were before he burned the Death Note. He still remembered everything, but he didn't see the two anymore.

He hoped this time it would be for good.

* * *

 **Just one last chapter to go... prepare to say goodbye to our beloved Light and Beyond. *sniff* ow I'm gonna miss these characters so much. I don't know about you guys, but I really liked how they became in Second Chance and Beyond the Light.**


	24. Chapter 24

With only a few weeks left with their human memories, it would be a shame to waste it. Beyond knew from the talks he had with Light that the boy never had been out of Japan before he died and went to Wammy House in England. Yes, although Light acted older than his age, he was still a boy. Barely eighteen.

So he had suggested to travel across the world in those last few weeks. With their Shinigami wings it was easy to go from country to country or just a whole different continent. He was pleased to see Light's amazed expression at the actual Eiffel Tower in Paris, or the big city LA in The United States where he lived awhile himself. They traveled around the whole world and because they didn't have to sleep it was possible to see it all. Of course he got to taste strawberry jam in every country, that was certainly a plus point too.

But as everything has a beginning, everything has an end too. The few weeks became less and less until there were only two more days left. Their travel ended in Japan. The street where he and Light met for the first time all those months ago. It seemed like a good ending of their journey together.

Though… the bits and pieces of why and how became a chaos in his memory and slowly… he began to forget.

* * *

It was weird, but the last weeks were the best weeks of his life. Okay, he was dead technically, but nonetheless the best weeks of his life.

Light sat on the sidewalk with Beyond right next to him. They were back in his hometown in Japan. The place they met all that time ago. Ryuk told him that someone was following him and he had calmly walked further and around the corner… only to see Beyond appear not long after that.  
And now they were remembering old memories for as long as they still could on that same sidewalk where their partnership _-or should I say friendship-_ began.

Yes, since they still could. Because Beyond died one day earlier than Light, this meant he would lose his memories one day earlier too.

 _He's forgetting a lot… it won't be much longer until… until…_

'You know,' Beyond broke through his thoughts. 'I still remember the look on your face when I said your full name _and_ said I knew you were Kira.'

Light raised an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah? Then how was it?'

Beyond grinned. 'It was hilarious. You looked so surprised and scared at the same time!'

He huffed. 'I wasn't scared…'

Beyond gave him a well-knowing look.

'… Okay, a little bit scared. Maybe.'

His friend laughed. 'A little bit? A lot you mean! How did I even make you trust me enough to go along with it?'

'You said to me you saw what happened on the television. The thing with L. And then you said we had one thing in common and that was we both wanted to get rid of him,' Light told.

Beyond frowned. 'Wait… I remember it vaguely… but who exactly was L again? I have a vague memory that I could look like his twin… or something.'

Light's eyes slightly widened, but he didn't let the panic show that was bubbling up his throat. _He doesn't remember L anymore. That means his memories must be really close to disappearing. What was the time he got shot again six months ago?'_

'Liiiight!' Light blinked when Beyond waved his hand in front of his eyes. 'You okay? I lost a piece of my memory again, didn't I?'

'Yes… you lost something again.' Light let his head down, trying to hide his sadness.

'You know,' Beyond began again. 'I'm really happy I had the chance to meet you.'

Light couldn't help but smile.

'But I'm the happiest that I got to be friends with you.'

Now Light couldn't help but look up. 'Really?'

'Of course!' Beyond exclaimed. 'You really think I would stick with you if that wasn't the case?'

By now he was smiling broadly. 'I'm really happy we're friend too.'

Beyond's face darkened slightly. 'You think we'll be friends too after we lost are human memories? After we become full Shinigami's?' His voice worried.

'Do you still remember what I said to you after you got that nightmare when I was still at your apartment after I got released from confinement?' Light asked.

A frown formed on his forehead while Beyond thought deeply. 'No… I don't think I do…'

Light smiled warmly. 'I said to you _"Don't worry, whatever will happen we stay together. I won't leave you. I promise I won't be another friend who will leave you alone."'_ _(Second Chance, chapter 25)_ 'I promised that to you and I think- no… I _know_ we will continue being friends for the rest of us immortal Shinigami life.'

Beyond looked him straight in the eyes and Light swore he saw tears gleaming in the red eyes. 'Thank you.'

He smiled very happily and suddenly began to fade out.

Beyond began to disappear before Light's eyes and he saw the red eyes becoming confused, as if almost everything was lost of his human memories. Then he was gone.

Light was looking at the empty space of where his friend sat just seconds ago. Now he was sitting alone on the sidewalk.

This would be the hardest part of losing his own memories. He had to do it on his own.

But luckily, he knew Beyond would be waiting for him in the Shinigami Realm. Memories or not, he was certain they would still remember the bond they build up in all that time.

Yes, he would be waiting here on the sidewalk until it was his time to go.

 _I'll see you soon… my friend._

* * *

 **So in the end Team L is still alive and Team Beyond and Light has their happy ending too. Did I ever say I like happy endings? No? Well I like happy endings :)**

 **I'm so happy myself how this story turned out! You too? I hope all of you who read until this enjoyed my story until the very end! Also a shout out for everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! Yes, I read every review with a very happy smile on my face :D**


End file.
